


The Betty and Veronica Switch

by Jacob_Matson



Series: Noble Lies [2]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992), Mansfield Park (1999), Original Work, Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, Hey Jealousy, Indian brothers, Indigenous Liberation Front, President Al Gore, Pride and Prejudice References, Red Power, Warriors of ILF, stolen diary, the Rez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/Jacob_Matson
Summary: High School.Senior Year.Fall 2001.Riverdale.Ojibway Indian Reservation.
Series: Noble Lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127471





	1. Sad Girl

When Scott, Tyler, and Alyssa returned to the Academy later the following week, it was as if the brothers had never left. They rejoined the soccer team, which then made the playoffs. Alyssa, on the other hand, seemed out of spirits, and not her usual cheerful self. She was quiet and polite, but reserved. She turned down invitations to go shopping with her friends, saying that she needed to catch up on her studying, and didn't go to any parties. She spent a lot of time running by herself, coming back with red eyes from crying. Scott and Tyler were considerate, and gave her space, telling their friends that the resolution of a family situation that they couldn't talk about really weighed heavily on her. She declined to eat meat. She read Our Mutual Friend, then Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. And started to go to church with her uncle on Sunday mornings.


	2. The Previous Monday

Alyssa went to school and told all her friends that the family situation was now resolved and she and her brothers were going back to Chicago and the Academy. That they were going to have a going away party at the lakehouse on Friday night, and that everyone was invited. She told Teisha in literature class, and gave him a hug. I'm going to miss you, Tom Sawyer. Will you come Friday to the going away party?

Of course I will. I'm glad healing has come to your family. Nyush sat with his head down, looking at his book the whole class, as usual.

Alyssa wants to talk to Nyush, but doesn't see an opportunity. Meanwhile, another package comes in the mail. It's a scrapbook of photos from Homecoming, along with a card from her uncle.

 _Alyssa_ ,

_I hired some photographers so you'd have something to remember the evening of your formal by. Perhaps your friends could sign their pictures as a fond gesture and means of closure. I've included several extras for your friend Sara, as she seems especially close to you._

_–Nelson._

Alyssa calls up Sara. Can I come over? You won't believe what I got in the mail. Another dress? No, a photo album of Homecoming from my uncle. I don't want to open it and look at the pictures without you with me. 

Alyssa drives over in her Jeep, and sits with Sara and her mother on the couch. She shows them the card. Your uncle is such a thoughtful man, Sara's mother says approvingly to Alyssa.

The first picture of the album is a closeup of Alyssa giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek, as he escorts the girls. It's signed, _I'm so proud of you. –N._ That is so sweet, Sara's mother says, and gasps as she turns the next page. It's a picture of Sara and Alyssa holding hands, walking towards the door, with Alyssa's uncle unfocused in the background, looking like a chauffeur, staring after them, standing beside an open door. Oh my, that is such an amazing photo. You girls are so beautiful. It looks like it came out of a fashion magazine. And it's so classy, in black and white, it looks timeless. Mother, Sara protests. 

Now I want you to sign your favorite; you have to pick just one, Alyssa announces. Sara turns the next page. There's a photo of Breidyn in a suit, twirling the white shoe, waiting in the hallway. That is the boy who brought you home in the Porsche, Sara, her mother shrieks. We're going up to my room, to finish looking at these, Sara exclaims, and grabs Alyssa's hand and they run away together.

He is sooo handsome, and soo earnest, and so crazy about you, Sara says to Alyssa, who shakes her head. What are you going to do about him? When I left the Academy, I wrote him a note telling him to move on. His betrayal really hurt me, Sara. The other weekend I told him that my thoughts and feelings were unchanged, but that he could hang out with my brothers as long as he didn't put any expectations on me. I mean, I still like him. He's not bad like Wickham, but I just don't trust him anymore. You know, I got him to confess, Sara says. Actually, I think he wanted to tell me. The flesh was weak, he said. Well, I want a man who isn't; I don't see us getting back together, Alyssa says firmly, closing that discussion.

They lay on the bed. Sara flips through the next several pages. All flattering pictures of their friends as they wait for the dance floor to warm up, talking amongst themselves. More pictures of Scott and Tyler with their dates, dressed to the nines, smiling and clowning around. Sara stops to gaze at a picture of her coming into the auditorium with Teisha. It captures her looking back over her shoulder at Alyssa, and the amusement on the crowd's faces as they evaluate Teisha's dated suit. The next picture is of Nyush with his arm up, saying "how' to Breidyn. Alyssa is scowling, chin up, looking straight ahead, with her hand on top of his as he moves to escorts her into the ballroom. Sara laughs. Brey told me about that. And that his greeting to you was "I like your shoes, white woman". I was so mortified, Alyssa confesses.

These pictures are incredible, Sara notes. The next is of Alyssa and Nyush entering the ballroom, their backs to the camera out of focus, the focus on the gaping mouths of the audience. Then a picture of Alyssa looking up at Nyush, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. What's happening here? Sara teases. He asked me if I had the beat, as if I didn't know how to dance. Alyssa flips the page quickly. It's a closeup of Alyssa with her arm outstretched in a slide, looking in wonder back at Nyush with her mouth open, while he is looking at her intently. Wow...did this photographer ever capture the moment. You can see that you are just amazed that he knows how to swing dance so well. The next picture is of the audience and Teisha and Nyush clapping for their dates after the first dance, Sara has her head canted slightly as she smiles at Teisha. Alyssa still looks like she's awestruck that Nyush could dance. Then a capture of Teisha and Sara slow dancing out of focus, while Alyssa glances over her shoulder towards where Breidyn is at. Sara turns the page. It's a picture of Nyush and Alyssa both smiling at each other. Oh my, I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. He's actually a pretty good looking guy, Sara observes, looking over at Alyssa, who says nothing, but turns the page. It's a group picture of Sara and Teisha, Alyssa and Nyush swing dancing, the others on the floor out of focus. The next picture is of Nyush motioning for Alyssa to come, and Alyssa with her arm thrown forward, her silk scarf trailing, eyes blazing. Oh wow, that look is smoldering, says Sara giggling. Alyssa joins her in laughing. Then one slow dance picture of Nyush looking down seriously at Alyssa. It's getting hot in here, Sara teases. Alyssa flips the page. Now it's Teisha beaming at Sara. I remember that song, Sara sighs. Two Steps Behind, Alyssa finishes the thought. Then a picture of Sara and Alyssa glancing over at each other smiling, with Breidyn out of focus at the hallway door, head down.

Then the tenor of the pictures change. They look for awhile at one of Nyush crouching down, in the middle of the dance floor, his black hair covering his face, the audience out of focus. Tarzan, Sara says seriously. Then a picture of Teisha, suitcoat off, walking past Sara, her hand covering her mouth; Alyssa standing by herself, slightly out of focus, her arms clasped across her chest, as if hugging herself for warmth. A picture of the two brother's chanting and dancing, Nyush's head back and mouth open. The two brothers in a Roman hug, clasping arms. Alyssa with her face in her hands. Scott and Tyler cheering on the brothers at the end of their dance. Alyssa sobbing on Sara's chest while Sara looks sternly over at someone out of the frame. Breidyn offering Alyssa his handkerchief. Breidyn greeting Tyler, and another of him greeting Scott. Sara and Alyssa sitting down, hugging each other, Alyssa's eyes moist with tears. Then Breidyn talking with Sara, her leaning in, eyes crinkled in laughter. What was that about? He said that there was no way that you knew you would be coming with the Dread Pirate Roberts. He's a funny guy. Another picture of Sara and Breidyn caught in a moment. She has her mouth open in astonishment, and one hand drawn up to her chest, while he's leaning in whispering to her confidentially. He had just paid me such a nice compliment: "a psychic with the gift of countenance" after I had told him that he was afraid to ask outright what you were doing going out with Nyush. The rest of the photos were of their friends, as they finished out the evening. At the back of the scrapbook is a passel of photos wrapped in expensive paper, with the notation, _for your friend, Sara_.

Now pick one to sign, Alyssa insists. Please let me keep it tonight, and I'll give it back to you tomorrow at school, Sara promises. Fine. Alyssa hugs Sara. I'm so glad we met and became friends. I don't know how I could have got through this without you. 

Sara shows the album to her parents, who aren't pleased that she went to Homecoming with an Indian, her mother especially being smitten with the idea of Breidyn.


	3. The Next Day

Sara gives Alyssa the album back abruptly, and says, I need to talk to you. Alyssa waves off their other friends, and they go and sit in the library. My parents were really upset that I went to the dance with Teisha. They don't like the idea of me dating an Indian. It's like they think that I'm going to become a teen mother and drop out of high school and go live on the reservation. Alyssa, they forbade me to see him. What should I do? She thinks about it. Do you want me to handle it? Sara nods slowly and looks at the floor, ashamed. Consider it done. Have you kissed him? No, just held hands. Whew, Alyssa mock wipes her brow in relief, that makes it much simpler. Now which picture did you sign? Look and see for yourself, later though, we're late for class.

Alyssa goes up to where Teisha and Nyush are sitting at lunch. Nyush, I need to talk to Teisha privately for a minute. Would you be willing to sign my scrapbook? Pick your favorite photo. She puts it on the table in front of him and grabs Teisha. I've been thinking about how to say this all morning. You know how you obey your parents; their bidding is your law. Yes, Teisha nods seriously. So too with Sara. Her parents saw those pictures, pointing to the scrapbook that Nyush is flipping through. They don't approve of her seeing you, and forbade her from continuing to do so. Teisha nods. I understand, Alyssa, and will respect their wishes. Please convey to Sara my highest regard. Alyssa gives Teisha a big hug. You are such a gentleman. I really admire you. I'm going to tell Sara. Bring my scrapbook Friday to the party...and please sign your favorite picture. I'm going to miss you, Becky, he says, squeezing her hands. 


	4. The Chess Game

The evening of the goodbye party, Alyssa keeps looking for Teisha and Nyush to show up. Sara notices her hovering near the door. They'll come. A car pulls up outside. It's her uncles BMW.

Nyush gets out of the passenger door, holding the scrapbook. She runs up to her uncle and gives him a big hug. Thank you sooo much for the scrapbook. I expect that you'll be the keeper of memories of the family, when all is said and done, her uncle replies cryptically. Now I have a game of chess with this young man. Nyush says nothing to Alyssa, just hands her the scrapbook. 

She goes inside with Sara, and they look it over with their friends peering over their shoulders. She quickly flips through, and sees that neither Teisha nor Nyush have signed any photos. Now she's upset. She passes the album to her friends and they all sign platitudes on the pages with their pictures.

Nyush and Alyssa's uncle decide to start a new game of chess, Nyush opening with Ruy Lopez to spoil black's pawn structure. Sir, did you have sufficient opportunity to consider my proposal? I did, and I agree to your terms, subject to a best efforts understanding. My mentor taught me that a handshake is more binding than a signature, and he offers his hand. Nyush clasps it briefly and they return to the chess game. 

The uncle moves a knight, then mentions the need to schedule the pickup of the duffel bag. At your convenience. The church door is always unlocked. It's under the altar on the side of the votive candles; there's a panel that may be removed. It's been there the whole time? Yes. If it were found, it would seem to be an anonymous donation, or even an act of God. Nyush castles. 

Sir, would you satisfy my curiosity? How did you track me down? 

One of my associates obtained a copy of the police report, before the Feds got involved. On the site evidence list was the remnants of a salt block. Now combine that with a BOLO bulletin for poachers in this county. Then the high school tripwire. From there, it was Alyssa who narrowed it down to two Indian brothers, recalling your "red power" interview at the gas station. She thought you had PTSD from witnessing the shooting. Nyush ingests this information. 

Now my turn. How did you know that Scott, Tyler, and Alyssa were my agents? After all, they were in your peer group. 

The timing was suspect, as was their interest in Teisha, who was not in their social clique. When do they leave? Private charter jet at noon tomorrow. Nyush nods. Thank you. 

However, I do take issue with your characterization of my conduct as shameful; I don't see how I could have proceeded otherwise using an indirect approach. 

The ends justify the means, Nyush comments dryly. Yes, and they're old enough to learn how I make the money that sustains their lifestyle. Trade-offs are inevitable, he says as he captures white's center pawn. Nyush says nothing, and moves his queen. 

I see you had a chance to look over the scrapbook my photographers put together for Alyssa. Where did you and your brother learn how to dance? 

My uncle says that anything worth doing is worth doing poorly, until you learn to do it well. He saw to it that we were given instruction in the social graces.

Yes, I did enjoy our lunch.

No, not my Uncle Thad. 


	5. Alyssa and Nyush

Nyush heads downstairs meaning to slip out, but Alyssa sees him and goes after him. He walks out the door. Please don't leave without saying goodbye, Alyssa protests. He waves a hand over his shoulder, and doesn't turn around, but keeps on walking down the concrete porch steps. 

Alyssa is shocked as he continues down the lit driveway filled with cars. She sprints after him, then walks along side of him. 

Why didn't you sign my scrapbook? He says nothing, and just walks straight ahead. I know what you are thinking, and why you're walking away from me, she says after a little while. My uncle read us your letter. This stops Nyush cold, and he looks at the ground. Alyssa stands alongside him. 

You're sending me away because you're drawn to me, and you don't think that I care about you. Which is why you couldn't sign my scrapbook, because you cannot bring yourself to admit your feelings for me and be vulnerable. At least your brother had the guts to go after Sara. 

Nyush abruptly sits down in the middle of the driveway, cross-legged. After a moment, Alyssa sits down, facing him. She grabs his right hand and holds it. He gathers his thoughts for a while, then speaks softly: 

I'm disappointed that your uncle would read aloud my letter to you and your brothers; that is not the act of a gentleman. But you now know what happened. I saw a dead man keep on fighting until his enemy was no more, then face his end with composure. Now leave all this behind you, and go back to your school and resume your old life. You've done what you were sent to do.

Alyssa looks at him, and sees that he won't meet her eyes. I'm not going until I hear you admit your feelings for me, because then there's something I need to say to you.

Taking both of her hands in a swing dance grip, fingers barely touching. Please don't make me do this, Nyush pleads. 

Tell me, Alyssa demands.

He looks her in the eyes, calmly and confidently. 

Your uncle is a formidable opponent. You are his only weakness. By claiming that I'm drawn to you, I was able to appeal to a higher and nobler motive, and thereby influence his decision making. The truth is that you all repel me. I find you repulsive; your attempts to manipulate my brother into liking you-until someone real, Sara, got in your way. Then to think you could trade on your beauty and charm to entice me into spending a fortune to impress you. Wickham did just that, and how did you treat him? You sent him away with Sara as a consolation prize. You look at those pictures in your scrapbook and see only yourself, and how you feel at that given moment: defiant, annoyed, surprised, joyful, awkward, remorseful. Look at them again, at my eyes this time, and see if there is any affection there. Then look at my brother's eyes when he looks at Sara, if you are so blind, as to not know what true affection looks like. I could never care about someone so vain, so selfish, and so shallow. 

Alyssa looks like she's about to cry. Nyush pauses and then says softly: 

My brother spoke of the tears that you shed for my mother, and I honor you for that. He thinks that I've got you wrong, that you were just being loyal to your family, and are actually tenderhearted. This...I do not know. But I don't want to be around you to find out. Farewell, Alyssa. 

And he disappears into the darkness of the night. She just sits there, stunned.


	6. Eyes on Sara

Sara peeks outside ten minutes later and is shocked to see Alyssa sitting by herself in the middle of the driveway. She runs over to her and kneels down and hugs her. Alyssa starts to quiver. Let's get you to bed; it's getting cold out here. She leads her inside, through the guests who stare at them, and upstairs to her room. Sara helps her get into her PJ's, then tucks her in with Teddy. Want to talk about it? Alyssa just shakes her head no. Sara kisses her goodnight, turns off the light, and shuts the door softly.

She goes back downstairs, and the talking stops. Alyssa's not feeling well. Let her rest. Now did everyone sign her scrapbook? They all nod. She beckons over Scott and Tyler and all the guys come. I'm not going to stay the night. Can I get a ride home? 

Sure, Sara, Tom volunteers. She kisses her fingers and anoints his forehead. Another time, when you haven't been drinking. Scott tells Sara that he'll drive. She rolls her eyes, and then he says quietly, I've been sober for thirteen days now. 

She looks at him steadily for a long moment. Then take me home, please. 

I'll warm up the car while you call your parents to let them know you're coming. 

A little while later they walk out to his uncle's BMW, and he gets the door for her. She thanks him. He doesn't put any music on or say anything until he pulls up along the curb to her house. The porch light is on. He leaves the car running. You got a minute? Sure, Scott. 

I want to thank you for being such a good friend to my sister. He pops the trunk. I made you something in Woodshop. They get out to look at it. It's a homely hope chest made out of little pieces of tongue and grooved pine. 

Sara smiles and then gasps, is it signed by the artist? He laughs. Now if you run low on firewood...his voice trails off. 

Sara looks at him seriously. I'm sorry you're leaving; I think I would have liked getting to know you better. Goodnight Scott, and thank you for such a thoughtful gift. I'll treasure it.


	7. The Next Morning

When Alyssa doesn't get up early to go jogging, her uncle knocks on her door. Are you feeling alright, honey? She shakes her head no. 

What happened with Nyush? He said that I'm repulsive, and shallow, and selfish. That I used my beauty and charm to manipulate others. And that we all repelled him. 

Why would he say such awful things? It's my fault, Alyssa explains. 

When he wouldn't sign my scrapbook and then left without saying goodbye, I thought it was because he had feelings for me and was too shy and afraid of being vulnerable. So I forced him to tell me, although he asked me not to. He said that you are a formidable opponent, and that I am your only weakness. That you weren't a gentleman for reading his letter aloud. And that he only claimed to be drawn to me as that would appeal to your nobler motives and influence your decision making. He said that I was blind. That I only saw what I wanted to see in those pictures. 

Her uncle processes this. What about Teisha? Your brothers said he didn't come. 

I really didn't expect him to, we kind of said goodbye at school, and he knew Sara would be here. Her uncle looks puzzled. 

Her parents won't allow her to go out with him, because he's an Indian and poor. Her uncle snorts at this. He told me that he'll respect their wishes, and that he wished Sara well. He was so decent and honorable, I almost cried. 

Remarkable, her uncle observes. 

Nyush said that Teisha disagrees with his judgment of me, and told him that I was just being loyal to family and that I'm tenderhearted. Then he told me that he didn't know what to think, and didn't want to be around me to find out. Farewell, Alyssa, and he disappeared into the night.

That's quite an exit, and I can see it made an impression on you. Alyssa, I read people for a living. I just don't believe it. Nyush is in love with you. I'll prove it. Let's look at the scrapbook. 

They flip through it. Uncle, I don't see it in his eyes. 

No one can be that good of an actor, her uncle mutters. 

I feel horrible, knowing that he thinks so awful of me, and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

But you know that he's wrong, even if that is what he really thinks. You're spontaneous and fun, kind and considerate of others. These qualities are who you are, and have nothing to do with beauty and charm. Her uncle thinks for awhile.

Tell you what. Going back to school after a long break is a chance to reinvent yourself. Be that person you think you need to be to prove Nyush wrong. I'm sorry he hurt you; perhaps it was to get back at me for reading a letter that he viewed as a private correspondence. Perhaps he's transferring all his mother issues on to you. But his characterization is an egregious falsehood. That is not who you are. I'm proud of you, honey. I couldn't have finished this investigation without your help. You saved a lot of lives, as this will avert a war between the parties involved.

Now Alyssa, I'd like to spend more time with you, but I need to close this matter while it's got momentum. Your brothers will cover for you. Can you be ready to go by noon? Alyssa nods, and spends the plane ride thinking about what her uncle said about reinventing herself. 


	8. Back at the Academy

Scott and Tyler convince Alyssa to come with them for the road trip to the playoffs. When their soccer team won the championship game, Breidyn scoring the winning goal in the shoot off, she didn't rush the field with the other students, but just sat in the stands and then eventually walked back to the fan bus. 

Later that night, at a bonfire rally off campus, she doesn't drink with the others. Just sits next to Scott and Tyler, and looks into the fire, wearing the chamois shirt that had become her uniform since she got back. Breidyn sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. She looks over at him briefly, her face showing nothing, then goes back to staring at the fire. C'mon, he says, taking his hand off her shoulder and grabbing her hand, we need to talk. Let's go for a walk.

Away from the light and the music, they walk along the reservoir, him holding her hand. He doesn't say anything. Neither does she. 

When I scored that goal, I looked up into the stands for your approval. You were standing and clapping with the others, but it's like you're weren't really there. Allie, you don't smile anymore. You're quiet and reserved. Your brothers, your friends, we're all worried about you.

My thoughts and feelings are unchanged, he says abruptly. She pulls her hand free and stops walking, and pulls the shirt around her, crossing her arms as if cold.

Yes, I've seen Pride and Prejudice; your brothers told me that you were really into that movie and were reading the book. She's still and silent, not looking at him. Allie, I care about you, maybe even more now than I did before. I can see that you are choosing to be alone; it's like you're punishing yourself. And it hurts me. I want to see you smile and laugh and be happy again. I'd give anything to make that happen. Will you talk to me? Please?

She turns around to head back to the bonfire, and offers him her hand. 

I was proud of you tonight, Brey, how you came through for your team in the clutch. Our team, Allie, he replies, a little taken aback.

I appreciate you giving me space since I've been back. I just feel numb. I'm touched by what you just said, and I believe you. He grips her hand. I'm really hurting right now; it's an ache that just lingers, she says, starting to cry. 

He pulls her to him, and gives her a long hug, until she pulls away. They walk back to the bonfire, and Brey tells Scott and Tyler that he's taking Alyssa back to her uncle's home.

The next week, Scott and Tyler talk with Brey during soccer practice. 

What's going on with you and Alyssa? Were you able to get her to talk to you? A little. She says that she's really hurting. Say why? No, just started to cry. When did all this start? He asks them. When we come back. What happened that you came back so suddenly? Family sitch resolved, if you want to know more, you gotta talk to our uncle. He and Alyssa are really close now. They've started to go to church together every Sunday. 


	9. Lunch with Nelson

Breidyn skips school the next morning and decides to go talk to Alyssa's uncle at his office. 

He parks his Porsche outside and walks in the door. A male receptionist is speaking into the phone softly, then, How may I help you, sir? I'm here to see Mr. Nelson. I don't have an appointment. I'm a friend of the family, and there's a matter I'd like to discuss. 

He's in a meeting right now. Perhaps this might be better suited to his home, and not during business hours. 

It's about his niece, my girlfriend. Oh, the receptionist notes. He types something on his computer. Then looks at his screen. Nelson would be delighted to meet you for an early lunch at the Harbor Club. Do you need directions? Breidyn shakes his head no. He'll see you there at 11 am. Your last name sir? that I may call ahead, and let the club know that you'll be attending as Nelson's guest. Heyward.

Breidyn drives up to the Harbor Club entrance. It has real security, not the minimum wage kind. And they check his ID. He tells them that he's expected - as a guest of Mr. Nelson. Of course sir, the clubhouse is straight ahead. A long ways ahead, it turns out. 

The valet parks his Porsche and he walks inside, where he is met by a concierge. Please, follow me. They walk back to a private booth. Along the way he sees noted politicians, and a basketball team owner along with the coach and several players, and even an aging movie star. What is your pleasure, sir? Iced tea. Of course. 

He waits for a hour, sipping his tea and thinking about how and what he is going to say to Alyssa's uncle. Coming back from the bathroom, he sees a Lexus with diplomatic plates pull up, then its rear passenger door opened by a bodyguard. Nelson emerges and walks briskly toward the club, buttoning his suit coat. 

At the table, Breidyn stands up and offers his hand. Thank you for agreeing to see me, sir. Glad to, Breidyn. How may I help you? My assistant mentioned a matter concerning my niece.

Sir, she's been unhappy ever since she returned to the Academy. She's quiet and withdrawn. She doesn't smile or laugh anymore. She doesn't go out. We had to beg her to go to the soccer playoffs, and it was like she wasn't even there. I care about her, and it hurts me to see her this way. I think that she's punishing herself for something that happened up north. We went for a walk at the reservoir after the championship game, and I got her to open up a little. She said that she feels numb, and that there's an ache that lingers, and then started to cry. Scott and Tyler don't know what to think, and mentioned that you and her seem to have gotten much closer, going to church Sunday mornings. I was hoping that you could give me some answers.

The waiter comes up just then. Sirs? Iced tea for me too. Just drinks for now, although we may order lunch later. Of course, sir. 

You are a perceptive young man, Breidyn. Now, have you ever had the experience of being in the wrong and not being able to make it right, even though you want to, sincerely and earnestly and immediately, but the person you wronged has rejected you and then moved away. 

Breidyn remains silent, knowing the question is rhetorical. 

You'd do anything to make it right, to restore her good opinion of you, and thereby be able to look at yourself in the mirror without being ashamed. So you workout twice as intensely in the gym, practice your soccer drills obsessively, and wait for the opportunity to show that you've become a better man, more worthy, in the interim. But this isn't about you, as I'm sure you've figured out.

Alyssa is going through something similar to what you went through. 

Who did she hurt? Hurt is probably the wrong word; disappointed would be more appropriate. A brilliant and extremely disciplined chess player. Whose end game strategy was tangential and therefore unanticipated. 

But Alyssa in the wrong? She tried to manipulate someone with her beauty and charm, only to be seen through, and then rejected. Who?

Before I go any further, I need you to understand that this conversation is off the record, and not to be disseminated. We all have chapters in our lives that we wouldn't want read aloud.

Breidyn nods in understanding.

Now, do you remember the Indian brothers that Alyssa and her friend Sara went to Homecoming with? He nods. What was your opinion of them?

Breidyn thinks for a minute. Poor, proud of their heritage, very loyal to each other. The taller one seemed to be more of a throwback, like he was reading off a John Wayne Indian movie script. Totally out of their league to be escorting Alyssa and Sara, which is why they ditched the girls after the impromptu powwow.

Alyssa's first impression was much the same as yours. It was only right before she came back here that she found out that one or possibly both saw right through her designs from the beginning. And that he was playing a part. That these brothers have an immense trust fund, but choose to live simply and learn the old ways to honor their ancestors. Then she found out that the elder brother did me a good turn of such magnitude – not up for discussion - only to make two minor requests of me in return. The first was that I send Scott, Tyler, and Alyssa back to the Academy. Alyssa cannot help me in fulfilling the other, and it weighs on her. So all this to say that she's now in the position that you were in several months ago.

So what would you recommend that I do, sir? Her uncle thinks for a long while, a hand stroking his chin, looking away, as if off into the distance. The waiter approaches thinking it's a lull in the conversation. The uncle waves him away with one hand, without breaking his concentration.

Then he looks back at Breidyn. If you want to help Alyssa, date her friend, Sara.

Breidyn draws back, surprised, and quickly objects. She's with Teisha. I could tell she liked him. But – the uncle interjects- her parents disapproved when they saw the scrapbook of Homecoming photos that I gave Alyssa. They forbade her from seeing him because he is a poor Indian, and he, for his part, is respecting their wishes. 

Breidyn nods, impressed. 

This happened right before Alyssa came back, and I think it hurts her to know the truth about Teisha being obscenely rich, he chuckles to himself, and such a decent guy, and yet not being able to share it with her friend. Nor will you...

Alyssa once asked me what I thought about you. I told her that you were an impressive young man, although one who needed seasoning and direction. Would you take some direction from me? Of course, sir. 

You are a natural leader of men. You know how to work a room, to make people like you, and you perform well under pressure – witness your soccer playoff victory. Breidyn beams at this praise. 

But your weakness is that you crave the approval of others to validate your self-worth. You'll go far in this world if you can anchor your self-esteem in someone who not only approves of you, but also accepts you as you are. I'm not saying that person is Alyssa. You're both so young and impressionable. Her uncle chuckles to himself over this, and pinches the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, and shakes his head. 

But I sincerely hope that you find your anchor, and that success will follow your endeavors.

Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me. 

Call me Nelson. Now, Breidyn, shall we break bread together? 

I'd better get back to school. Thanks again for taking the time to meet with me, Nelson. 

My pleasure, Breidyn. I appreciate your concern for my niece. And they get up to shake hands.

***

Back at the Academy, Breidyn catches Scott and Tyler at their lockers. She'll be all right, he tells them. Your uncle is such an interesting guy; he had me meet him at the Harbor Club. He was driven there in a sedan with diplomatic plates and a bodyguard opened his door. And he took an hour out of his day just to talk with me, because I was concerned about Alyssa. 

Did he give you some ideas about how to help her? 

Yes, Breidyn says cryptically, and then walks away. 


	10. Several Days Later

I heard you had lunch with my uncle. Alyssa says, sitting down next to Breidyn in the cafeteria. 

Yeah, we talked about you. I wish you wouldn't have, she says softly. I'm glad I did. He read me like I was an open book, and gave me some insights. May I look over your Homecoming scrapbook sometime? She looks at him, puzzled, and eventually replies, I suppose. 

When they finish eating, he grabs her tray to bring it the cleaning station. I'm cheering for you, Allie.

That weekend, during visit hours, Breidyn knocks on Alyssa's door, which is open. Her roommates motion him in. Hey, Brey. Ladies, wow. Your room is so tidy, so well decorated, and so well lit from your radiance....they laugh and cut him off. Alyssa is gone for a run. She'll be back soon. 

Care if I wait? We were going to look over her scrapbook from her stay up north together. 

Oh! they exclaim and smile. And pull it out and hand it to him. You're in here. Do tell, he responds playfully. Open it. I'm not sure if it would be appropriate, seeing as she is not here. C'mon, we've already seen them. So he flips through the pages, sitting on her bed. Her roommates sitting next to him.

That outfit, OMG, one of her roommates notes. And going with a real Indian to a formal, that is so Alyssa. This photographer...I want him at my wedding, another says. 

When is this happy occasion, Nicole? Have you and Ben set a date? Brey teases. Ewwwww, he's a total dork. I'd wear a burka if I had to go out with him. They all laugh heartily. 

Why is she crying? They ask him. He shrugs, reading the inscription: _"I'll always be there for you" –S._

There you are, offering your handkerchief. Such a gentleman. He turns more pages. 

I take that back, Nicole says. You cad. Who is that cutie that you are flirting with? That's Sara, he replies, smiling.

Alyssa comes back from her run to find her roommates looking at her askance. Breidyn stopped by and waited for you for like an hour. We looked over your scrapbook. Why were you crying at the dance?

I'd rather not talk about it. I'm going to the library to study. See you later.


	11. Asked Out

Alyssa gets asked out to Etiquette Dinner, the last formal event at the Academy before Thanksgiving break. 

One of her roommates hands her the phone. It's for you. Hello, this is Alyssa, she answers. Hi, Alyssa, it's Ethan. Yes, she answers, knowing what is coming. I'm calling to see if you would do me the honor of being my date for Etiquette Dinner. It would be my pleasure, she responds quietly. Thank you for asking. Ah, ah, great. I'll see you there, and he hangs up abruptly. 

She looks at the phone as she hands it back to her roommate, Nicole. I think he expected me to turn him down. Well, her roommates ask, so Brey finally called? No, that was Ethan. I'm going with him. Her roommates look at each other, and roll their eyes and shake their heads. I don't get you, Alyssa. Nicole says finally. I'm going for a walk. Want to come with? she asks Nicole. It's cold and snowy. No thank you. 

Alyssa walks over to the quad. She's surprised that Brey didn't ask her, and thinks back that while he is still friendly, he's been avoiding being with her since he looked over her scrapbook photos. _Well, he's fallen out of love with me too, and has finally seen me for what I really am_ , she thinks despondently, as she walks back to the dorm.

Alyssa, you got another call. From Sara. She says that you need to call her back right away, that it's urgent. Here's her number.

Alyssa grabs the phone and goes out into the hall. Sara? It's me, Alyssa. Is everything all right? 

Alyssa, you will not believe what just happened. Your boyfriend, Breidyn, called me. I don't know how he got my number. He chatted with my mom for like five minutes until I got out of the shower. He said that he'd been thinking about me, and wondered if I'd do him the honor of going to a formal with him down at your school. I told him that I was flattered, but that I'd have to talk to you first. He said he understood, and would call me back tomorrow evening. 

(silence)

Alyssa, are you alright? Yes. And yes, go with him, he's a great guy. I've already agreed to go with Ethan. Who's Ethan? Long story, I'll tell you when you get down here. You are so staying with me. Okay. 

Can I ask a favor, Sara? What? Can I wear your yellow dress and white sweater? Only if I can wear your purple dress. Deal. It'll be so good to see you. 

How are you getting down here? I don't know; I'll figure it out. My mom is so excited about the prospect of me going out with Breidyn that she probably will let me fly down, if you could get me at the airport.

The next day, Breidyn is at his desk cramming before a major Spanish test. Alyssa leans forward and starts massaging his neck. He goes limp and soaks it up. Then the bell rings and the teacher comes in and does a double take. Breidyn reaches back and pats Alyssa's hand. And then leans forward. I'm so ready for this, he says to the teacher. The rest of the students laugh, as does Alyssa. 

After class, they walk together to their lockers. I'm glad you asked Sara, she announces. I hear you're going with Ethan. She nods, then looks at him approvingly. You've put on some muscle, she tells him, then turns and walks away, smiling.


	12. Sara Flies In

Friday night Sara flies into O'Hare, and Alyssa is there to pick her up in her Jeep. (Scott and Tyler had wanted to come, but Alyssa said no, we need some girl time.) 

Sara sees Alyssa waiting for her at the baggage terminal carousel. They give each other a big hug, then Sara pulls back from Alyssa and studies her. Alyssa, you look so fragile. Are you alright? I will be. I'm so glad you came. And they hug again.

On the ride to Alyssa's house, Sara asks about Etiquette Dinner, and what to expect. 

Well, it's the last formal before Thanksgiving Break. Is it at your school? No, it's at a historic ballroom downtown. What is it like? You get assigned to sit with an old couple that you don't know, make small talk, eat a three course meal properly, then there's waltzing around the ballroom. It's all very proper, and there's quite the emphasis on observing the correct forms. 

So what do I do? Brey will pick you up at my uncle's house at four thirty on Saturday afternoon. Are we riding together? No, but Ethan is going to pick me up around the same time. 

So who is Ethan? We met at summer camp, after I had broken up with Brey. He's super smart, well-read, and well, you'll see. He's really blunt and direct; it was refreshing, at the time. Does he go to your school? Yes, but he moves in different circles than Brey. 

So you like him? We were friends. He was a good listener when I needed one. Then school started up again, and he wrote me a letter declaring his feelings. I wrote him a note back that while I never thought of him that way, he meant a lot to me. But that my brothers and I were dropping out of school to go up north because of a family situation. 

Very ambiguous...nicely played. Sara says grinning. I hadn't heard from him since, until he asked me out.

Are you nervous? Alyssa shakes her head no. I really don't even want to go, but I don't see how I could have turned down Ethan without hurting him. She pauses. I've had a rough time adjusting to being back here. I don't want to be the person I was before. 

Why? Sara exclaims. You're so fun and spontaneous, the life of the party. Everyone is drawn to you. 

Not everyone. Nyush said that I was repulsive, manipulative, shallow, and vain. 

Awww, sweetie. Sara rubs her arm. 

Alyssa, it's deeds and not words with him. Besides his brother, I'm the only one he'll talk to at school, which is kind of flattering, in a weird way. I actually went to see him in jail when he got arrested; my parents were so furious at me. Alyssa slams on the brakes and pulls over. 

WHAT? I thought you knew. Sara looks at her puzzled. Your uncle is the one who got him out on bail.

Alyssa starts to choke up. 

He, single-handedly, ruined the football playoffs for our team. He put Tom in the hospital, and a couple of the lineman too, remember Nick and Matt? I didn't see it happen, but Tara said that his hands moved so fast that it was a blur. 

WHY? The rumor is that Tom said something disparaging about you, and Nyush just went berserk. When Nick and Matt tried to pull him away, he broke Matt's collarbone and Nick's nose, and went back to beating up Tom. They had to taser him. 

Alyssa cries softly, and Sara reaches over and gives her a hug.

It's been really bad since you left. Now the community and the Rez are up in arms. And their uncle is suspected of burning down the sheriff's office and torching a cop car. Thad? No, Sara replies, giggling at the absurdity of the thought. Toby, the crazy Vietnam special forces veteran. Alyssa, there are armed Indians at the borders of the reservation. They've come from all over the country, part of some Indian militia called ILF: Indigenous Liberation Front. They won't let any white people in. 

Alyssa regains her composure. WOW. She takes a deep breath, then asks, how is Teish doing? 

I haven't seen him since the troubles, but we used to get together and play tennis. He's such a cool guy; I still like him, Alyssa. But we've got this unspoken understanding that we'll just be friends until high school is over.

They pull up to the gated entrance to Nelson's estate in Winnetka. You actually do have a moot and a drawbridge, Sara says in wonder as the gate opens, and gets a laugh out of Alyssa. Tyler rushes out the front door and opens the passenger door for Sara, then gives her a big hug and twirls her around when she gets out. Glad to see that you were able to get out, all the drama and all, Tyler says to her. 

Oh, my parents were delighted for the excuse to send me out of town. I hereby formally request asylum. Granted, Tyler says, as he puts his arm around her, and squeezes. Alyssa frowns at her brother. You knew about this and didn't tell me? Sorry, sis, but we all thought you had enough to deal with. 

Scott comes out and yells, SARA, and gives her a double high five, then picks up her luggage and throws it over his shoulder like it weighs nothing. Oh my, what a hunk, Sara teases, as she follows him inside.


	13. Etiquette Dinner

The next day Breidyn shows up in his Porsche to pick up Sara, and rings the doorbell. Nelson opens the door; he looks tired. Breidyn, good to see you again. You too, sir. Are Sara and Alyssa ready? Ethan already picked up Alyssa. Sara is putting on the finishing touches. Please come in, and make yourself at home. Nelson goes back to his study, and Scott walks out. 

Brey, looking sharp, man. How come you're not getting in on this? Breidyn asks. Ah, it's not me. I don't want to play dress up. 

That's because you don't notice the clothes on a real man, you just notice him, Sara says, and walks over to Scott and gives him a kiss on the check, making his face blush beat red. She spreads her hands wide. Yes, it's Alyssa's dress, but... 

Breidyn cuts her off. It's your dress. You so own it. She tilts her head and smiles at him. Thank you for inviting me. My mother would have murdered me if I declined. Well, I was prepared to ask her out, as my plan B, if you turned me down. They all crack up with laughter. This is going to be fun, Sara states. Milady, Breidyn says, approaching formally and offering her his arm.

I adore this car, Sara says, as they walk out into the drive. You know how to drive a stick? My big brother is a Marine; he taught me a lot of things growing up. Drive then, I'll be the navigator and run the stereo. Ooohhh, I hope you have good insurance. The best, it's a walkaway policy - I stole this car. My man, she says, getting in the driver's seat.

Got shades? He pulls a pair of aviator glasses out of the glove box and hands them to her. Thanks. She drives fast and confident, darting in and out of traffic. And finger waves flirtatiously at a cop car when stopped at a red light. The cop lights up his overhead for a moment, and she laughs. The cop mock wags his finger at her as a warning, as his partner smiles into his coffee. Breidyn shakes his head in wonder. Now I know why you and Alyssa became friends. 

Shut up and play some funky music, white boy.

Alyssa is riding in silence with Ethan. They're listening to some classical music. Vivaldi, she thinks. When Breidyn's Porsche darts in front of them. Ethan shakes his head. When they pull up a minute later into the lineup at the valet station, it's Sara who gets out of the driver's seat, wearing a pair of Aviator sunglasses that are oversized for her face. Breidyn gets out of the passenger door, and kneels down to kiss the sidewalk, and raises his palms and looks up at the sky in apparent thanksgiving for his deliverance. 

Better get a parade permit, grandpa, Sara says to Ethan as she walks around the car, and then mouths, _I love you_ , to Alyssa, who cannot keep her composure. Who is the wildcat with Brey? he asks her, as they walk into the ballroom. That's my best friend, Sara, from up north. He gives her a puzzled look, that she takes to mean, _what is she doing dating your ex-boyfriend?_ Alyssa just grabs his arm, and looks straight ahead.

***

On the ride back, Breidyn is driving. He glances over at Sara, and looks ahead, then does this several more times, like he's making up his mind. She's grooving to Duran Duran's Come Undone, singing along softly. What? She says in faux exasperation. Nothing, he replies quickly. Ordinary World comes on, and she elbows him into singing the chorus with her. You have such good taste in music. Thank you, he says quietly.

He pulls up in the driveway, and shuts off the car. And looks straight ahead. She looks over at him, curiously, waiting for him to get out and open her door. This. This night has been just...magical. You're incredible, Sara. Thank you for stepping out with me. Sara sighs, then turns in her seat to face him, and touches him on the nose, and says, What are you doing going out with me to this formal, you clown? I'm not Alyssa. She turns back in her seat. He starts to protest, but she cuts him off. I had an amazing time. You are such a gentleman. Now don't ruin this, and she nods her head toward her door. He gets out and opens her door and walks her to the front door. Goodnight, Sara. Goodnight, Brey. And he walks away slowly, almost like he's stunned.

Alyssa is waiting inside, having already changed out of her dress into pajamas. Well? She asks Sara. It was perfect; I had such a good time. That's it, I'm going to sell some of my organs so I can transfer to your school next semester. Alyssa laughs heartily. How was Ethan? Sara asks. He looked shocked when he saw me, Alyssa replies.

Alyssa, pale and frail, he said reproachfully, when he picked me up. Sara is aghast. He didn't pay you any compliments? You'd have to know him; he's into radical honesty.

(flashback)

This is the new me, Alyssa announces. What was wrong with the old you? Someone held a mirror up to her, and she didn't like what she saw. You, body image issues? No, silly. That's more like it, he replies. It's just that guys see what they want to see and form this idealized fiction of me: beautiful, and good, and fun Alyssa. I'm with you, he says nodding. But that's not who I am. I cry all the time. I'm manipulative and selfish and shallow and vain. Bullshit; no more than your contemporaries. Where is this coming from, Allie? Stick with Alyssa, as I feel like we're strangers on a train.

I'm not the same selfish airhead who just has to talk about her problems to a friendly boy who knows how to listen. We're not just going to talk about me. What's going on in your life, Ethan? He thinks for a moment. I've been stuck in a holding pattern, thinking about a girl that I got to know last summer. When you and your brothers dropped out of school, I just went on autopilot. Getting straight A's, doing all the extracurricular activities to get my application ready for an Ivy League school, but there's been no color in my life. Then you came back, but the word was that you were really different, that your family troubles were really weighing on you. I actually didn't think you'd go out with me to this formal. I caught that, when you hung up right away, Alyssa says with a little grin.

(end flashback)

I think he liked you, Alyssa tells Sara. That adorable old couple that you sat with turned out to be his grandparents. Sara gasps and puts her hands to her mouth. Your table was so animated and lively. Everyone else just ate their food in silence and stared at you guys. Then you were dancing with Brey and Tyler, laughing and having such a good time. 

Social proof? Sara asks. Probably. I just think that he's hollow. That he's all form and no substance. Sara pats her hand. My mother says that you've got to kiss a lot of frogs to find a prince. Alyssa laughs at this. Now tell me about your date with Brey. 

Well, we're no sooner seated at this table with this stern looking old couple, and introduced when he starts working his charm on them. Sir, what is your secret? How did you get someone so elegant to consent to be your wife? Alyssa, get this, the old guy leans in conspiratorially, and stage whispers, she's not my wife, she's my lover. And Brey was just shocked, and his wife and I just shrieked with laughter at how gullible he was... 

(flashback)

So what is your story? Breidyn asks them, persisting. Oh, he's not the first man I've kissed, the old lady responds, giving Sara a knowing look. The old man whispers loudly to Breidyn, I'm very jealous. I'll have them killed. He turns to his wife. Give me their names. I demand satisfaction. It's going to be a long night if we start down that road, she replies calmly. Breidyn and Sara laugh delightedly. 

And you, children, what is your story? the old lady asks. May I tell it, Breidyn asks Sara seriously. Only if you tell it true, she responds. With your help then, Breidyn announces, grinning at her. 

Sara goes to school up north, in upper Michigan, right where all the Indian troubles are right now. The old couple looks at her. She nods, and quips 'stranger than fiction'. The old couple look at each other, laughter in their eyes. 

My girlfriend, Allie, moved up there for the semester. Sara wags her finger. All right. Ex-girlfriend. She had broken up with me a couple months earlier. Sara rolls her hand. With good cause. The old man raises his eyebrows. Breidyn lets out a deep breath. Having taken a bite out of the apple of sin, and finding it unappetizing, I was determined to get her back. He ends this declaration with an emphatic gesture with his fist and scans the room. Sara and the old couple laugh. 

Shall I continue, or is this too trivial? I'd like to hear more, the old man replies. 

Well, I'm good friends with Allie's brothers, and word came to me that she has a beau and was going to Homecoming, Sara's school's version of a formal dance. So being a man of action, I anonymously sent her an expensive gown in her favorite color, along with one shoe. 

Sara extends one hand and holds the other over her head. I'm modeling the dress he sent her. The very same. The old couple claps approvingly. The others in the room are staring at their table, but they are oblivious. 

One shoe? The old woman questions. I don't get it. Sara's trying not to smile, covering her mouth with her hand, knowing what's coming. 

Now inside this shoe is a card with a typecast note: _Allie, I'll put the other on myself at the ball_. 

That is so romantic, the old lady sighs and brings a hand to her bosom. Are you taking notes, dear? She asks her husband. Sharpening my pencil as we speak. Breidyn laughs at this. You guys are cool. He catches his breath, then says seriously, This is as far as I can go in good taste. 

Coward. Sara mock glares at him. All right, I'll tell it from here.

Allie, Alyssa, is my best friend. She calls me up. You will never guess what came in the mail. Can you come over? And of course it's the dress and the Cinderella shoe with the note. But we think it's from her date to Homecoming. Breidyn covers his face with his hands. 

A little backstory. I've got a crush on an Indian boy. But he comes from a very traditional family, and isn't allowed to go on dates unless his brother goes with him. His brother being a complete social retard. The table chuckles at this. But being a true friend, Alyssa agrees to go with him, so I can go out with his brother. She tells him to pick us up at six in a limo wearing tuxes with flowers at the ready. The other brother refuses, and says that they'll meet us there. 

So when the dress and shoe come in the mail, Alyssa thinks that the other brother, Nyush, set up the dynamics to make such a romantic gesture, and she's deeply impressed by it. I'm actually quite crestfallen that my crush, Teish, didn't get me a fancy dress. The table laughs at her candor.

So we show up to the formal a little early, all dolled up, and when we walk into the hall, there's an impossibly handsome boy in a tan suit leaning against the wall, grinning and twirling a shoe, she says pointing at Breidyn. 

This is such a good story. The old lady drums her fingers on the table. But how did you two end up together? Patience, Penelope. Breidyn counsels. The old man roars in laughter at this and smacks the table. 

Others are looking at them, wondering what is going on. A waiter comes up. May I help you, Judge? Hold the main course for our table; we're sharing a moment. Of course, sir. The old man looks back at Sara, and motions, continue. You take it from here, she tells Breidyn.

It didn't work out. He says succinctly. No, details. The old lady insists.

Well, my heart is pounding like a jackhammer, I can barely breathe. I fake confidence, and manage to smile at Allie, who is even more beautiful and lovely than I remember, wearing that amazing dress – pointing at Sara, along with white Converse sneakers. She's shocked and looks horrified. "Breidyn, what are you doing here?" I'm here for you. "I'm with someone."

Sara interrupts.

Then he says. "Pity. Who's your friend?" She indicates herself. And then he goes. "Wow, I must say, if I weren't already in love with another girl, but Allie and I have a history". Sara says in a deep voice. Breidyn has his head in his hands at hearing this. Let me tell it, he protests.

You kids are so funny, the old lady giggles.

Allie isn't feeling it. She just looks at the floor. I don't know what to do, so I say that I'll keep the girls company until their dates arrive.

Teish, Sara's date, comes in wearing this western suit from the 1970s. It was hilarious; he was so proud of it. He swaggers over in cowboy boots, bows, and kisses her hand, and says something about her looking like a beatific vision of clear cool water to a pilgrim in a dry and thirsty land. Sara nods her head proudly at this. Oooohhhh....the old lady says. You got that right. They beam at each other. 

But the star of the show is Nyush, the Indian brother that Allie is going out with. He's wearing a Geronimo outfit, dressed just like that actor on the poster of the movie **Last of the Mohicans**. We really liked that movie, the old man says looking at his wife, who is holding up a hand covering her mouth. 

Breidyn gives the visual (red bandanna around his forehead holding back his long hair. White linen shirt belted at the waist, open at the neck, covered by a black silk cravat, and black pants tucked into leather boots), then continues the narrating the scene. 

I fade back against the wall, just shocked. He goes up to Allie, and says "I like your shoes, white woman". Then offers her his arm, while raising his palm to me, saying "How". Breidyn demonstrates. 

The old man looks skeptically at Breidyn, then over at Sara. He's telling it like it was, she confirms. 

I was so proud of her, Breidyn continues. I could see that she was mortified, but she went into the auditorium with him anyway, and a hush settled on the whole place, as everyone gasped. Think Beauty and the Beast. 

Sara frowns at Breidyn. No, actually he has rugged good looks, especially when he smiles, which is rare. He nicknamed you Wickham, by the way. Breidyn does a double take - this is new information. The old couple catch this allusion and give each other a knowing look. 

Breidyn continues: then the DJ puts an upbeat song on, and it's only the two couples dancing. I was floored by how good they could dance. West coast swing, is what Teish called it, Sara interrupts. 

Everyone claps them. Then I watch as Nyush goes to the DJ, slips him some cash, and makes a request, then gets Allie something to drink. I see her talking to her friends and them pointing at me, so I wave. He makes a debonair gesture. 

Isn't he a catch? Sara says to the old lady, as she runs a hand down his shoulder. The old lady agrees, umm hmmm. Breidyn ignores this, and turns to face the old man. 

Breidyn continues: then his request comes on, and it's like she forgot that I was even there, he says sadly. She was really happy dancing with him and having a great time, I could tell. The old lady gives Breidyn a consoling look, and reaches over and pats his hand. I was about ready to leave, despondent, when the DJ puts on some pow-wow music.

(Sara takes over the story) It was a mean prank by one of the football players who was jealous that Alyssa and I were going out with the Indian brothers. Nyush threw off his headband and started stomping around in time with the drums and chanting. My date, Teish, took off his dad's suit coat, put it around a chair, and then went and joined him. The crazy thing is that when the song ended they kept on chanting and dancing. It was so primitive and authentic: I got goosebumps, Sara admits. So did I, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, Breidyn confesses. Then they hugged and Alyssa's brothers, who are really cool, started cheering them, and everyone went to congratulate them, but they just up and left, and ditched us. Teish didn't even bother to get his suit coat.

(Breidyn takes over the story again) I'm looking over at Allie, who had been hugging herself as she watched this impromptu powwow, and she burst into tears when the brothers clasped arms at the end. Them against the world, is what I thought, the idea of which made her cry, he says in explanation. Sara tilts her head, and looks at him seriously, chin on her palm, as if seeing him in a different light. 

The old man looks between the two of them. Breidyn looks back at Sara. 

She stumbled over to you and then she's crying on your shoulder as you are trying to comfort her. I walked over to her, and you gave me a look that would have frozen water. The old man looks seriously at Sara, who meets his eyes, just as seriously, and lifts her chin slightly. The old man nods, yes, I believe that, he says to Breidyn. 

So I just offer Allie my handkerchief and go and visit with her brothers, who were on my soccer team, while you take her to sit down on the bleachers.

When I see that she's regained her composure. I walk back over, and she tells me that she's got a headache and is going home, but that I should show her friend, Sara, a good time, and take her home in my Porsche. 

I drove it here tonight, Sara says proudly to the old lady, who chuckles at this spirited girl.

Then she tells me that if Sara approves of me, maybe we could talk later that weekend.

(Sara takes over the story) He doesn't question her, just turns to me and offers his hand. Let's do this, he says, grinning. And here we are, forty days later.

That is such a wonderful story. The old lady says, wiping her eyes. Well done, young man, the old man says approvingly, and offers his hand. They shake firmly. Thank you, sir. Call me Judge.

The old man gets up suddenly, and puts his napkin on the table. I'm hungry for something more than food, he announces. And then awkwardly takes a knee if front of his wife. I love you, Rachel. I've always loved you, and always will. May I have this dance? She offers him her hand and he helps her up. 

Breidyn gets up and offers his hand to Sara, who is blinking away tears. The two couples, old and young, walk to the ballroom floor. Where the string quartet hastily assembles and launches into a waltz. They dance slowly, not looking at each other, Sara still trying to regain her composure. Breidyn finds his voice, and whispers into her ear. The way you ended our story. I'm in awe of you, Sara.

***

Later, Ethan comes up to the old couple with Alyssa in tow. Grandpa, grandma...I'd like you to meet my date, Alyssa. They stare at her in shocked silence. She's pale and drawn, with sad eyes, but retains this immense delicate beauty that is only heightened by her modest yellow dress, shoulders covered with a white sweater, and an adorable bead headdress. Embarrassed by their gaze, she looks at the floor. Right, then, we'll be off, Ethan says angrily. And they leave. I don't think they thought your shoes were appropriate, Ethan notes. 

She's wearing white converse sneakers.

The old couple looks at each other...those kids were telling us a true story; I thought they were having us on, the old man says. Oh my, his lady responds. And they start to laugh, and then walk out to the coatroom holding hands. 


	14. Warriors of ILF

Early Sunday morning, Alyssa goes to church with her uncle. Sara sleeps in, after being so excited and happy that she couldn't fall asleep, and stayed up late playing video games with Scott. 

I like your friend, her uncle says to her, as they drive the quiet streets. I think her being here has been good for you. Alyssa nods, and looks out the window. 

How did you feel about her going out with Breidyn? I'm okay with it. How was Ethan? No sugar and no spice. I don't think I'll be going out with him again. And the Etiquette Dinner? Just going through the motions, observing the forms. A pause. Then - It's like he expected me to do all the work and carry the conversation. I refused, and no one at our table stepped up into the void. They were all watching Brey and Sara's table across the room, who weren't even eating. Just laughing and being so animated. This old man stood up at their table, while everybody else was still eating, knelt down next to his wife, said something that made Sara tear up, and they got up to dance. Brey and Sara followed right behind them. It was probably the highlight of the formal. The string quartet wasn't ready, and had to rush over and grab their instruments to start up a waltz. How was the dancing? I danced with Ethan most of the time, once with Tyler. Brey was friendly, but he stayed close to Sara. Good for him, her uncle says. Except when Tyler cut in, and then Brey went and found a white glove, and they staged an elaborate duel over her hand. I was so happy for her. She was the belle of the ball. 

How would you feel if she got a full ride scholarship to attend the Academy next semester? That would be the best news ever! Alyssa exclaims. Her uncle is glad to see her face light up, and that she's slowly coming out of her shell once more.

After the church service, they're driving back home, when Alyssa suddenly looks over at her uncle. Why didn't you tell me about Nyush? You told Scott and Tyler. We all watched the news conference yesterday at noon. Her uncle thinks this over, and then asks, do you want to get brunch at the club, where we can talk privately without being interrupted? Alyssa nods.

After they're seated, and her uncle orders for both of them without a menu...Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

What did Sara tell you? Her uncle asks. That he got arrested for beating up Tom and half the football team. That he went berserk because Tom said something disparaging about me. Sara said that her parents were furious at her for going to see him at the jail. Her uncle looks up at the ceiling, twists his head, and laughs. Alyssa looks at him horrified. 

I know it's not funny. But she's such got such spunk; she yelled at the sheriff, and really softened him up for me. She's the one who called my office with the news early Thursday afternoon.

(flashback)

Nyush is laying down on the bunk, looking up at the ceiling, hands crossed on his chest. Sara had just come to see him, and now he has his school clothes back on and the handcuffs removed. They had brought him into the interview room in an orange jumpsuit wearing handcuffs. 

Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard what happened. I'm fine. Thank you for coming, but you shouldn't be here. Just wait. She pounds on the door, and demands to see the sheriff. Get those handcuffs off him, and put him back into school clothes. She says when she's shown into his office. He's not a criminal. I know him. He's my friend. The sheriff looks in wonder at this earnest cute school girl, who is clenching her fists, biting her lip, and looking like she's ready to cry.

He really hurt those other boys; they're in the hospital. Yeah, 3 on 1, and he's in jail, she counters defiantly. Did you witness the fight? No, but I heard that Tom started it. That he said something horrible about one of my friends, and Nyush defended her honor. The sheriff strokes his chin. 

Well, do something. Put him back in his school clothes at least. The sheriff rolls his eyes and calls in a deputy and whispers to him. Let me talk to him once more, then I'm out of your hair. He makes a shooing away motion. Sara stands in front of the interview window. I'm calling Alyssa's uncle, he'll fix this. Hang tough. And they press palms against the glass.

Several hours later, someone knocks on the plexiglass window. Attorney here to see you. 

Nyush gets up, and walks over to the door. Do I need the cuffs? The deputy asks. Nyush shakes his head no. Follow me. They walk towards an interview room. And hear loud voices coming out of the sheriff's office. 

You sonuvabitch, you tazed a minor. I want him out of that goddamn cell now! a man's stern voice comes down the hallway. The deputy looks at Nyush, with his eyebrows raised. Wait in here. Nyush waits for half an hour, when the deputy comes back in, and says that you're free to go. 

Nyush walks into the hall, where he sees Alyssa's uncle waiting calmly, who motions for Nyush to go through the door ahead of him. His BMW is parked in the sheriff's spot. I need to get home right away, Nyush says after a moment of silence before the uncle starts the car. Argo is dying; Teisha is with him. 

Alyssa's uncle says nothing, but guns the BMW, and they fly down the road to the reservation, and screech to a halt in the cul-de-sac of the pinery. Nyush is out the door and running for the cabin before the car is in park.

(end flashback)

I don't know if I can talk about it without getting emotional, Alyssa. 

Please...for me, she pleads. 

So I find out from Sara that Nyush is in jail, for defending your honor, no less. I charter a private jet, and fly up. I get there late afternoon. And have a talk with the sheriff. Who agrees to let Nyush go on $10,000 bail, which I post. He really did hurt those other boys, Alyssa. 

So we get out to my car, and he tells me that Argo, his dog, is dying, and that Teisha is with him. Alyssa gasps, and covers her mouth with her hand. Her uncle continues. I'd been wondering where he was in all of this; I thought those two brothers were joined at the hip. So I speed over to the parking spot, and he jumps out and runs down toward the lodge. 

I wait a minute in silence, listening to the car cool off, and then hear this horrible wail. I hope I never hear anything like that again. Alyssa grabs her uncle's hand, and squeezes it.

I decided to stay at the lake house, and strategize how to get the criminal charges against Nyush dropped. I watch the late local news, the 11 O'clock, and there's an urgent report that the county jail has been burned and a cop car set on fire. That armed Indian men are guarding the entrance to the reservation, and that warning shots have been fired at approaching state police cars. Big standoff.

So I now I'm up really late, working out some ideas on a legal pad, when there's this loud pounding on my door. I open the door, and there is Nyush and his uncle Tobias. We look at each other for a long time. Finally his uncle says, "I am Toby. Thank you white chief, for helping my nephew" and he clasps both of my forearms in his, his face full of emotion. "May we enter your lodge and palaver?" So we sit at the kitchen table, drinking Perrier water, just looking at each other.

I break the silence. What happened at school? Nyush looks down at the table and answers quietly. I lost control. I was already upset because Argo was really sick and not eating or drinking. Teisha wouldn't come, but stayed with him. Then that football player said something inappropriate and I laid into him. His friends went to help, and I waded into them too. Then someone tassed me, and they hauled me away to the county jail.

"They have paid for laying hands on my nephew", his uncle said, rolling his eyes while scanning the ceiling. It was the most eerie gesture I've ever seen. What did he say? I ask. He won't ever mention it again, I'm sure of it. Nyush responds. If he does, I'll cut out his tongue. His uncle Toby nods approvingly at this promise.

What can I do for you? My nephew tells me that you are a peacemaker with great influence and reach. This is a fight that we cannot win. What should we do?

I tell them what I'd been mulling over. That Nyush needs to get gone. Your uncle Thad said that you're going to become a Marine. The cops will drop all charges if you enlist now. His uncle grunts with disgust. Enlist in a peacetime army. They would try to break his spirit. And without a war going on, how else can he get rid of troublesome officers and NCOs? He said that? Alyssa gapes at her uncle. And was serious about it, Alyssa, and then went on to say. This is not the way; I know you love your uncle Thad, but he is wrong in this.

I don't see an outcome where he stays and finishes his schooling in this community. Teisha, maybe. Nyush, no. So I tried a trial balloon. Perhaps he could transfer to The Academy, where I live. I'm confident a scholarship would be available, if applied for. Nyush looks at me seriously and asks, "are you testing me?" He thinks about it, and then surprises me, "I'd like to see Sara get this scholarship, if that is possible".

He said that? Her uncle nods seriously. So he defends me, but doesn't want to be close to me? Nothing's changed, she says sadly. Their waffles come, and they start in on them.

So what happened next? Alyssa asks after awhile. I asked him what his preferred outcome would be. He considers this. I actually like school, and learning. I'd always planned on enlisting in the Marines after graduation, but I hear my uncle speak wisdom, and I listen. His uncle Toby nods solemnly.

He thinks in silence for a minute. Perhaps a small liberal arts college, where I can mainstream. Do you have one in mind? I'd like to go to a parochial school, where others share my faith. Perhaps Hillsdale or Wheaton College. But I need a diploma, and high school transcripts, and obviously, no criminal record. Funding? I question. Our tribe pays for any member to go to the college of his choice, provided he can get in, thanks to casino revenues.

What will it take to make these criminal charges go away? Toby asks me. Paid medical bills, including any rehab. Nyush leaving the area. And a suspicion that the fight was racially motivated. How much are we looking at in medical bills? $100,000 would be a round number.

Thank you, white chief. You've given me an idea. Watch your TV Saturday morning. I don't want my niece's name to come up in the media. I swear it. Toby affirms gravely. Where will you go? I ask Nyush. I'll talk to his Aunt Dev in California, Toby answers. We are estranged, but she loves the boys as if they were her own. Then says to Nyush. She'll set you up there, but you'll be forced to mainstream. Nyush looks sad. I'd like to graduate with my brother. I'll talk to her. Stay at the lodge until this blows over.

Then they got up and left. I had called Scott and Tyler earlier that evening and told them what had happened, and asked them to make sure that you didn't hear about it, but then obviously Sara told you and you saw the noon news conference; it went national. I'm told that even the President watched it.

(flashback)

Toby stands up in the back of an old pickup, wearing his Vietnam field jacket open, showing off all his scars. Thank you all for coming. I'd like to thank my white brother, Sheriff Johnson, for the opportunity to share our grievances. The warriors of ILF have banded together for this occasion because a great wrong has been done to one of our own. An Indian youth fought three strong white youths in a school scuffle, only to be tazed by the local authorities and taken to jail.

Which has since burned, and the cop car that brought him there is also no more, as a warning that our people will not tolerate injustice.

What is the root cause of this violence? I have surveillance video(w/no timestamp) of these boys sneaking into the reservation and poisoning the youth's dog. He makes a windup motion with his hand. A portable TV is brought out, and a DVD inserted. The live feed cuts to a grey screen of two individuals moving cautiously towards a dark lodge. The screen shows a dog coming out to bark at them. One of the individuals throws something at the dog, who eats it and then falls over. 

A woman reporter in the audience covers her mouth with her hands. Are you seeing this? a camera catches her saying into her cell phone. 

Toby pauses to let this sink in, and the cameras scan the gathering for the visceral reaction. I can show you where this dog is buried. They poisoned his dog because he took a white girl to a dance. And he holds up a picture of Teisha in his dated Western suit, beaming at Sara while they're dancing. Then in a school hallway, one of these boys insulted this girl, and gloated over the dog's passing.

A TV camera catches two SWAT cops in full battle gear give each other a questioning look, that says, what are we doing here? 

Would a white youth have acted differently if someone had insulted his girlfriend and poisoned his dog? No. Many of my white brothers in arms in Vietnam made the ultimate sacrifice so that all of us can live free, and equal under the rule of law. We never forget, and we honor them. I love this country, flawed as it may be at different times and places. I've bled for it, as have many of the warriors of ILF, as have many of you, including my white brother, Sheriff Johnson.

He makes a dramatic pause. We wish only to see a world where our tribal rights are honored, and where our earth mother is cherished.

I bury the hatchet. I call for peace. Let us heal as a community. The elders of my tribe have agreed to pay any and all medical expenses for the injured boys in the scuffle, regardless of fault. Now we call upon law enforcement to drop any and all charges against the Indian youth. When this is done, the warriors of ILF will leave. I have spoken. Now I will answers questions. 

Reporters shout feverishly. _Who is the girl?_ Her name is not important. She is not at fault, and her privacy needs to be respected. After the dance, and before this happened, her parents forbade her from seeing the Indian boy, just because he was an Indian boy. And he has respected her and their wishes. "Women are sacred among my people". He scans the audience, who are stunned by this revelation. 

_The dog, will you show us where it is buried?_ White woman, Toby says to the female reporter. You may come with us, along with your camera crew. The warriors of ILF will escort you and guarantee your safety on the Rez. _I'm going to get a Pulitzer for this_ , she thinks.

***

The sheriff steps up to the microphone later that afternoon. He looks haggard. Since the news conference on the reservation, he's been besieged by phone calls. The governor, the attorney general, and the President's chief of staff. All of whom said unflattering things about him and his department's handling of the situation, and voiced the same threat. _Make this go away, or we will bury you_.

We've investigated the video, and seen where the dog is buried. I've spoken to the mayor, the town council, the tribal elders, and we're dropping all charges. Applause breaks out from some college kids who've come to protest injustice.

(end flashback)

Now what will happen? Alyssa asks her uncle. Toby and his posse of ILF warriors are celebrities. They'll be taking in huge money "for the cause" in Hollywood. Famous actors will host fundraisers where they'll dance and chant and beat drums. He'll get an agent, and there will be talk of a movie made about his life story. Alyssa is incredulous.

And what about Teisha and Nyush? she asks quietly. They'll move to California. Go to a private school there that is even more elite and exclusive than your Academy. It turns out that their Aunt Dev is their mother's sister, and just as beautiful, and married to a real estate tycoon. They've no children of their own, and have been fighting the uncles for custody for years. They've raised the boys before, which is why they are so polite and know how to dance so well. But they'll have to mainstream. What does that mean? Cut their hair, wear designer clothes, drive flashy cars.

Alyssa purses her lips. I never thought I'd be sad to hear that, but I am. Her uncle nods, me too.

What about Sara? I'm pretty sure having her picture shown on national TV will encourage her parents to accept the full scholarship that the Academy will offer. I'll take her to the airport and talk with her about it.

***

Can I go out there and see them? She asks her uncle during the ride back home. He sighs and looks at her. Girls don't ask out boys, remember? She frowns at this. So then what?

There's always college. 

Which did you say he was thinking about again?


	15. Sara Back Home

Sara's father picks her up at the airport late that afternoon. She gives him a hug, and he carries her luggage to his work truck. You look happy. How was it? 

I'm speechless. The stories I have to tell. He exhales in relief. You're a celebrity now. You mean the picture of Teish and I. We all saw it on TV. And it doesn't bother you? Why should it? Because it's not you they were fighting over. She shrugs. 

Either brother would have fought to defend my honor. You're wrong about them, daddy. And they're going to live with their aunt in California, so you don't have to worry about me becoming a teen mother. 

Sara, that's not funny. What is funny is that their family turns out to be super rich; Alyssa said that the brothers are going to be forced to mainstream now. What does that even mean? Cut their hair, wear designer clothes, drive expensive cars, go to the most exclusive school on the west coast. Her father is silent and then abruptly changes the subject. 

So, any conquests? Brey, obviously, she tells him. And Alyssa told me that her date, Ethan, liked me. But I used my wiles on Alyssa's brother Scott, the strong one, remember? The linebacker, her dad nods. He only pretends to be a dumb jock and a party animal. He's actually a really sensitive guy, smart too. 

What did you do? her father asks in a tone of mock disappointment. We're all saying goodbye as I'm about to leave for the airport, and Tyler gives me a real hug, but Scott is hanging back and finally gives me this shy and weak one. So I pretend to swoon and he has to hold me up. Gotcha. I told him. Now let's try a real goodbye hug, like you mean it. I'm not a Barbie doll; you're not going to break me. His uncle, who is normally such a serious guy, laughed so hard. Then Scott came through for me; he's a quick study.

I'd better oil my shotgun, her dad says chuckling.

There's TV crews set up on our street, waiting for you to show up. My fifteen minutes of fame. Better stop so I can put my face on. Her father laughs. That's one of the things I love about you, that you're not a girly girl. How do you want me to handle it? She asks him. I wish you could have stayed down there with your friend, he says. That's something we're going to have to talk about with mom. I've been offered a full scholarship to The Academy for next semester. He says nothing to this. When they pull up on their street, photographers come out in droves. 

OH, I so wish they could have been there to photograph me going to the formal with Brey. She sighs.

***

On the evening news footage, Alyssa, Breidyn, Scott, and Tyler see Sara and her dad pull up to her house. Her dad is laughing hilariously about something that she had just said. Sara gets out, smiles and shyly waves to the photographers, and walks around the truck to where her dad is getting her luggage. 

A reporter yells. SARA. Do you have anything that you'd like to say the world? She smiles and does an Audrey Hepburn impression and asks "how do I look?' as she teases an earring with her right hand. Alyssa, Scott, Tyler, and Breidyn all laugh at the screen. 

Then Sara looks straight into the big news camera. 

Judge, I would have like to have met you when you were younger. And I would have given Rachel a run for her money. And she whirls around, and walks away, hands in the air, wiggling her fanny for the camera, and looks back over her shoulder with an impish grin. Her father has his hands out in wonder, she gives him a hug, and they walk to the house arms across each other's shoulders. 

Breidyn gets up and leaves without saying a word.


	16. America's Sweetheart

What was supposed to have been an inside joke made Sara into America's sweetheart.

The judge calls in a favor with a local tv producer, and they set up a gag interview in the judge's chambers. He appears formal and regal in his robes. I understand you've found out about me and Sara Fairfax. My wife of forty years, Rachel, is talking divorce. This is going to kill my chances for getting appointed to the Supreme Court. I'm issuing a gag order on the press, and a bench warrant for her arrest. The crime? the reporter asks, playing along. Crimes, plural, he corrects the interviewer vehemently. Larceny, she's stolen my heart. And vandalism. She's ruined my marriage. Now deputy, find me a US Marshall, and get this taken care of. And he bangs down his gavel.

The national news picks up this cute interview, as a light hearted ending to the Indian troubles which have dissipated. Concurrently, to fuel the media bonfire, mysterious photos are leaked of the formal. The judge kneeling in front of his wife, and Sara tearing up, then dancing with Breidyn. 

All talk about the Indian boy vanishes, and the Etiquette Dinner becomes the big story. US magazine pays an undisclosed sum for a new batch of photos. Sara, wearing a sheer white blouse over her purple dress, getting out of the Porsche, while Breidyn kneels in Thanksgiving. Then photos of the mock duel, with Sara holding her hands up to her face as Breidyn throws a white glove at Tyler. The judge acting as the umpire for the finger pistol duel. And of course, the Judge and Sara dancing together, with Breidyn and Rachel dancing nearby. 

The President calls an impromptu press conference. The rumors and controversy swirling around one of the judges, okay, the Judge on my short list for the Supreme Court, should an opening come available, need to be put to rest. So the First Lady and I are inviting Judge and his lovely wife, Rachel and of course, Sara and her beau, Breidyn, to dinner at the White House. Folks, we're going to get this cleared up. Stay tuned. The normally cynical White House press corps breaks out in raucous cheers. His chief of staff, whispers in his ear, Al, this stunt is going to hand us the midterms. The President smiles and waves at the suddenly adoring press.

*** 

Breidyn has his head in his hands, and is sitting alone on a bench in the cold in the light of a streetlamp in the quad. Alyssa walks up and sits next to him, and puts her arm around him. What's wrong, Brey? 

Nothing, but I feel like events are out of my control, and that your uncle is somehow behind it. Remember when I went to see him about how to help get you out of your funk? Yes. I asked him what I should do. He thought about it for five minutes in silence, and then said that I should date Sara. So? I didn't mean for this to happen; it was supposed to be about cheering you up. I thought her being around would help you. 

It did, more than you'll ever know.

But since the formal, I can't stop thinking about her. Allie,when I pulled up to your uncle's house to drop her off, I was almost at a loss for words, which is not me. She turned in her seat, put her finger on my nose, and said " _What are you doing going out with me, you clown. I'm not Alyssa_ ". I tried to explain what I've been telling you but she cut me off. " _I had an amazing time. You are such a gentleman. Now don't ruin this_ ". Then she does this head nod, implying, _now get my door clown, so I can get out of here._

Alyssa starts to laugh. Oh, Brey. 

I could barely speak to say good night. And then her little inside joke to the judge on national TV, and that walk away from the camera, and the way she and her dad went inside the house. I'm crazy about her. Then all the photos came out, none with you in them, as I'm sure you've noticed. I think your uncle arranged it somehow; just like he did at your Homecoming. Alyssa nods. 

Yes, I'm pretty sure he did. Why? Because you wanting to help me made him want to help you. They sit in silence for awhile.

I never thought of it that way. Wow, he says, brightening up. Now one final problem, Allie, and this is the big one. I'm a fun guy and a good time, but as far as Sara is concerned, Teish hung the moon. 

Did she tell you that? No. Then don't assume it; I think they've become friends, just like you and I are. It's a little uncomfortable, because we still about care each other and have a past. Breidyn reaches back and squeezes her hand that's around his shoulder. 

Now we've been invited to the White House. I haven't talked to her since the formal. And I'm so afraid that I'm going to embarrass her by declaring my true feelings. 

You're not Nyush. "Show, don't tell" isn't your forte. You have to tell her. She pats his leg. 

I'm cheering for you, Brey.


	17. President Al Gore

Sara calls the number for the White House social secretary that is written on the dinner invitation.

White House. 

Hi, this is Sara Fairfax. I'm calling about the invitation to dinner I received in the mail. And...

Can you hold one minute, Sara. Sure. A little while later the secretary comes back on the phone. Sara, still there? 

Yes, and thank you so much for the invitation. I'd love to come. I'm embarrassed to say this, but my dad works for a living, and we don't have extra money lying around. Not that I'm embarrassed of my dad; I'm so proud of him and I love him, and...I don't have any nice dresses to wear, I borrowed my best friend Alyssa's for that formal, and Brey isn't really my boyfriend, I mean I really like him, but we're not dating. And, so you see why I cannot come. 

Sara, it's the President. I've been listening in. Please excuse my manners. But you need to know that this is a matter of grave domestic importance. It is? Sara says in a small voice. My daughters will not speak to me again if you don't come. She laughs. That's more like it. Now as for transportation. Your brother is a Marine, correct? That's right, sir. Recon. They suffer in silence. She says brightly. The President laughs. 

In the background, Sara can hear the President say, Tony, cut an order for his whole damn silent squad to escort this lovely young lady. I don't know, call it a recruiting mission. Figure it out, I don't do detail, I'm the President. 

Sorry about that, Sara. And what was your other objection. Oh yes, clothes. Come as you are. My daughters have so many clothes, and they are going to want to talk to you. 

All right, Sara, plain and tall, will be there, as ordered. He breaks out in laughter. And manages to say. Good, I'm really looking forward to meeting you this weekend, the President says in between chuckles. Till then.

Sara, who were you talking to on the phone? The President. Her mother rolls her eyes. He's sending the Marines to come get me.

***

At the dinner, the President asks Sara how was the drive over. Have you ever done Night at the Roxbury with a team of Marines in a blacked out Suburban in rush hour traffic on the Beltway? The old couple looks shocked. You know, the Saturday night live skit. And she starts moving her head back and forth. Breidyn joins her. Then the First Lady and the President. What is love blaring on the stereo, we roll the windows down, and the whole Suburban is rocking. Cars were getting out of our way.

Your tax dollars at work. Expect a congressional hearing soon. Breidyn adds. All the couples laugh so hard that tears come to their eyes.

I so loved your little drama on TV, the President says to Judge and Sara. Pictures cannot capture what we have, Sara says leaning in, and the table goes right back to laughing. Now seriously, my wife and I want to hear the story. Which one? Rachel asks. There's more than one? The President inquires. You would not believe the tale they told us at that Etiquette Dinner, Rachel says. Judge cuts in. Here we are, the old wise couple, preparing to lay some pearls of wisdom on a young couple, perhaps only by example, as we now are, so will you be, he says, pointing at everyone in the room. The table goes quiet. And what happened? the First Lady asks. They reminded us as they now are, so we once were. Thank you for that.

A toast, the President suggests and looks at Breidyn. "Grow old with me, the best is yet to be", he says rising from his seat. They clink glasses. The First Lady nods at Breidyn in appreciation and the President leans in. Now I'd like to hear the story. I'm afraid it might not improve with a second telling, Breidyn protests. We'll be the judge of that, the President says, looking over at his wife. If you'll help us tell it, Breidyn asks the old couple, who nod eagerly...

...Wow. That is incredible. The President says, leaning back in his chair. But there's more, Rachel insists. At the very end of the ball, as we were about to get our coats. Our grandson came up to us, and introduced us to his date, Alyssa. 

The First Lady is wiping tears from her eyes, and says loudly. She was there? 

Judge nods, a part of me thought that the story was too fantastic, that they were putting us on. We just stared at her. She was wearing the same outfit that Sara is wearing tonight, only with this adorable brown bead headband and those white converse sneakers, Rachel interjects. She had the most fragile beauty I've ever seen; it took my breath away, the judge confesses. She was embarrassed by how we were staring at her and looked at the floor. Our grandson got upset, and took her away, probably thought we were having a senior moment. The President strokes his face with his hand. There's more here. What aren't you telling me?

Part II then, Sara says. Brey calls me up, out of the blue, one evening. Actually I'm in the shower, just having come back from a grueling tennis match. You play tennis? The President interrupts. Are you any good? I play to win. Teish was covered in welts from where I'd hit him when he charged the net. Slow learner, she shrugs and the President covers his face with his hands and laughs silently.

I thought your parents forbade you from dating him, Rachel says. We're not, and I wouldn't disobey them. Their bidding is my law, she says quietly. It's just that we've got this unspoken understanding that we're going to be friends still. He's actually getting to be a pretty good tennis player because he's so quick on his feet. When he learns to put some muscle on his serve, I'll be in trouble. Breidyn looks at the table in silence. The First Lady sees this and asks him, Breidyn, do you play tennis? No, maam. Just soccer. 

Anyway, Sara continues, Brey talks to my mom for like five minutes; I had no idea he was on the phone. Then I pick up and he says that he's been thinking about me, and asks (deep voice) Would you do me the honor of coming to a formal at my school with me?

(Breidyn takes over) She said that she was flattered but would have to talk to Alyssa. I told her I understood and that I'd call her back the following day. So why did you ask her out, if you were hung up on Alyssa? The First Lady asks. Let me get there, he replies testily, and she draws her head back at his intensity. The elders at the table look at each other and raise their eyebrows.

When Allie came back to the Academy from up north in the middle of the semester, she was quiet and reserved, and not her usual cheerful and fun self. She withdrew from all her friends, would go running alone, or study at the library, and she'd wear this chamois shirt everywhere. Sara's breath catches, and her face lights up. You know something, the Judge says. I do. But I want to hear Brey tell it. 

Her brothers and I finally talked her into going to the soccer playoffs. I scored the winning goal in the kickoff, and the whole stadium emptied and carried me on their shoulders, but she just sat there in the bleachers, and then walked back to the fan bus. Later that night at this bonfire off campus, I grabbed her and we went for a walk around the reservoir. I told her that I'd do anything to see her happy and smile and laugh again, and that it was hurting me that she was punishing herself. Talk to me, please. (Sara rubs his shoulder) 

She told me that she was proud of me for coming through in the clutch and scoring the winning goal. That she appreciated me giving her space since she'd come back, and that she was touched by what I just said, and that she believed me. Then she said that she was really hurting right now, there's an ache that lingers, and she started to cry. 

Why is she so changed? The President asks frowning. That's what I wanted to know. All her brothers would tell me is that the family situation that caused them to go up north had been resolved, but it's weighing really heavily on her. Then they tell me to talk to their uncle, he's their legal guardian, if I want to know more. That he and Alyssa have gotten really close, and now go to church together every Sunday morning.

So I skip class and go to his uptown office the next day. What does he do? Judge asks. It's something to do with risk arbitrage. What does that mean? The President asks. 

I'm not exactly sure. He's so grave and thoughtful. People want to hear what he has to say. At a school function, I overheard my dad ask him about investing some money with him. The way he declined was so gracious. He said that he didn't advise individual clients, and only dealt with private equity and sovereign wealth funds, but that he could recommend a firm in Rhinelander, Wisconsin that handled his personal investments. Get this, my dad followed his advice, and we've done very well with them, and now he's recommending them to his friends. 

Hmmm. The President grunts. Sara opens her mouth, like she was going to say something, but then closes it again. What were you going to say, Sara? The First Lady asks. 

He's like what Brey just said, but so solemn. When he listens to you, you really get the feeling that he understands you, and when he speaks, it's like hearing from the Oracle. The others chuckle and look at each other. 

He's driving me back to the airport in his black BMW. Alyssa wanted to come, but he said that he wanted to get to know me. So I'm running on about how great the formal was, and he's listening so intently, and asking a few questions, like he's trying to construct a picture of it in his mind. We're driving a detour to the airport because of construction, and it takes us through a rougher neighborhood. I see this homeless guy, sleeping on a bench, and it registers with me, but I keep on talking about how much a gentleman Brey was. (she pauses to smile at him) Her uncle keeps listening to me, just glances at the clock once, and soon pulls into a KFC drivethru, and orders a bucket of chicken with the meal, and two waters. I wasn't really hungry, but figured I'd be polite. He then drives back the way we came, does a U-turn, and pulls over near the sleeping bum. 

The President tries and fails to keep his composure at her turn of phrase. His wife elbows him, and gives him a look. Sara ignores him and looks over at the old couple, who are listening intently.

He quietly tells me to stay in the car. And walks over and leaves the bucket of chicken against a lamppost, then gets right back in the car. And drives back toward the airport. The judge and his wife look at each other, impressed. And then he's frowning for a couple minutes, stroking his chin with his hand, so I don't say anything. Then he says, almost like he's upset. Sara, that was for me. That wasn't a teaching moment; if anything, I'd have you learn the opposite. The elders look at each other puzzled. 

It hurts me to see that, but sometimes seeing is all you should do. I'm a man of the world, and I can take calculated risks. You're a quality young lady, and you need to be very careful when you're around street people. Don't be oblivious. See them, because we are all created in the image of God. He's still upset with himself, and after another minute he says. It's best to help others indirectly, without their knowledge, if you are inclined to do so. I'm sorry you had to witness that.

I was just floored, Sara says emphatically. Then he got me talking again about my family and going home. And I told him that my mom said that the media were out waiting for me. I asked him how I should handle it. And he gave me the gentlest rebuke. Sara, I think that's something you should ask your father when he picks you up at the airport.

He sounds like a remarkable man, the judge says, and the President nods thoughtfully in agreement.

Brey, continue, the President orders, his hands steepled under his chin, thinking about what Sara had just said. 

So I just barge in, no appointment. His assistant tells me that he's in a meeting, but when I mention it's about my girlfriend, his niece, the assistant types something into his computer. I think they used instant messaging to communicate, because almost immediately the assistant says that her uncle would be pleased to meet me for an early lunch at 11 am at the Harbor Club. I've been trying to get a membership there for years, Judge says in surprise. Shush, his wife whispers in his ear. 

So I go there and wait for a long time, drinking iced tea. (He lets out a little chuckle) I'm coming back from the bathroom, and I see her uncle come striding out of a Lexus with diplomatic plates, a bodyguard opening his door, and looking very serious. I hurry back to my seat. We exchange pleasantries and he tells the waiter, just drinks, but we may order later. I tell him that I'm worried about Allie and why. He says that we all have chapters in our lives that we wouldn't want read aloud. The President and the Judge look at each other. 

And hints that Alyssa's trouble parallels mine. That it has to do with Nyush, the Indian boy. That she's in love with him, but has wronged him somehow and he's rejected her. So what can I do to help her? He thinks about this for five minutes in silence, looking off into space. I wasn't sure if I was being dismissed, or what to do at the time, but now I think that he was playing a chess game in his head. He finally looks over at me and says, if you want to help Alyssa, date her friend, Sara. 

The table is shocked, and all the elders look at each other in astonishment and even disappointment. Sara looks at the table, her head down. The President looks over at her worriedly, and takes a deep breath, then tells him sternly, go on.

So I protest, but she's with Teish. I can tell she likes him. Then he tells me that Sara's parents won't allow her to date him, and that he's respecting their wishes. And that I cannot tell Sara that Teish and Nyush are extremely rich, and only choose to live simply and learn the old ways to honor their ancestors. That Alyssa knows this, and it's one of the burdens she's carrying.

I think that my wanting to help Alyssa impressed him, because he then offered me some advice that has changed my life. But that's not part of our story.

So now we're back at the phone call. And the best part of the story is yet to come: how I fell in love with Sara, he says slowly, looking at her. (She still won't look at him) 

Good hook, Rachel says, and nudges her husband. I need a bathroom break, the judge says abruptly. Alright, let's take ten and rejoin in the living room, the President orders. The First Lady goes up to Sara and puts an arm around her shoulders, and leads her away from the dinner table.

You better make this right, or I'll have the Secret Service give you a lengthy tour of the dungeon, if you've hurt that dear sweet girl. The president says ominously to Breidyn when they are alone.

Coffee for me, the President says. Sara looks like she's been crying, the First Lady too. And everyone sits on the huge couch, except Breidyn, who is standing in front of them. The First Lady has her arm around Sara, who is leaning her head against Rachel's shoulder. Go on. 

So Saturday afternoon I show up at Alyssa's uncle's house, right at four thirty. He opens the door, and lets me in. He looks really tired from having gotten Nyush out of jail, and resolving the Indian standoff up north. I ask him if Alyssa and Sara are ready and he tells me that Ethan has already picked up Alyssa, and that Sara should be down soon. Alyssa's brother Scott comes in, their uncle goes back to his study. I ask Scott why he's not going to the formal. He says that he's not into playing dress up. And then Sara comes out in that alluring white blouse she wore over the purple Dior, and says that you don't notice the clothes on a real man, you just notice him. 

The First Lady pats Sara's shoulder, and Rachel squeezes her hand. Then she walks up to Scott and kisses him on the cheek. His face turned beet red. The President chuckles. Then she turns to me, and opens her arms, and says, "Yes, it's Alyssa's dress, but" I stop her. No, it is your dress, you so own it. The President grins, and nods at Breidyn. 

She tilts her head and smiles at me. And thanks me for inviting her to the formal. Then tells me that her mother would have killed her if she declined. And then you said that she was your Plan B, if I turned you down. She says still leaning on Rachel's shoulder, but looking at him now. The judge chuckles, that's a good one. So I escort her to my chariot, the aforementioned Porsche. Which she says she adores. I ask her if she knows how to drive a stick, and she tells me that her big brother is a Marine. Recon. The president affirms. Which I took to mean yes. So I tell her to drive. 

Sara interrupts, still leaning against Rachel: And I tell him he better have good insurance. The best, he says. It's a walkaway policy. That he stole it. The others chuckle and look at each other, shaking their heads.

Breidyn takes over. So she puts on my Aviator sunglasses, which are way too big for her face, its adorable, and drives fast. But in control she counters. Weaving in and out. Breidyn says. Going with the flow of traffic. Sara corrects him. The others chuckle. 

Then we're stopped at this traffic light and there's a cop car across from us, and she gives them this little finger wave. They turn on the light for a moment and she laughs, and they wag their finger at her and smile. She shrugs to the others as she sits up on the couch. So we're almost to the ballroom, when she sees Ethan's car up ahead. She guns it and pulls in right in front of him just before we turn off to the valet parking. 

I'm sure you've seen the picture of me on my knees giving thanks, while she's coming around the car. Well, it needs a caption. She yells to Ethan: "better get a parade permit grampa". And she then picks me up off the sidewalk. The listeners are laughing now. 

We're introduced and seated with this stern uptight old couple, who look to be judging us severely. The judge and his wife laugh at this. So I try to break the ice and ask the old guy how he came to have such an elegant wife.

(Sara's leaning forward on the couch now, the First Lady is rubbing her back)

Sara interjects: And he leans over to Brey, and says in a stage whisper, she's not my wife, she's my lover. The first lady holds her hand up to her mouth, and the President looks approvingly at Judge. Brey is just shocked. And Rachel and I giggle at how gullible he is. But he keeps at it. And asks her- what is your story? And she looks over at me conspiratorially, and says he's not the first man I've kissed. The First Lady gasps and looks over at Rachel with a shocked expression.

Breidyn picks up the story: So Judge leans over to me and says I'm very jealous. I'll have them killed. Then leans over to his wife. I want their names. I demand satisfaction. And she replies it's going to be a long night if we go down that road. And we just about died laughing. Everyone around us is looking over at our table. 

Then we told them the story of how we met, Breidyn says looking at Sara, offering her his hand. She gets up and takes it and turns around to face the listeners on the couch, who are touched by this reconciliation. The President gets up and takes the seat, vacated by Sara, next to his wife.

Rub my back, he whispers to her.

So after hearing our story. Judge shakes hands with Brey, and says "well done, young man". Then he stands up, quite gracefully for such a distinguished gentleman, puts his napkin on the table, and announces, "I'm hungry for something more than food." Everyone looks over at the Judge, who is enjoying hearing his exploits retold.

Breidyn takes over: Then he kneels down in front of his wife, and says Rachel, I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will. May I have this dance? The President and the First Lady look at each other in astonishment and then over at the old couple.

Sara continues the tale: Then they walk off to the ballroom floor, and Brey gets up quick and offers me his hand and we go right behind them. I'm balling, because even though I'm not a girly-girl, that was so romantic. She says smiling at Judge. 

The First Lady laughs and sniffles at the same time. 

Then you've probably seen the pictures of the duel, Sara disclaims. I want to hear about that, the First Lady entreats.

I've been dancing with Brey for three sets, when Alyssa's brother, Tyler comes up and steals me away when Brey has his back turned. I didn't know that this was a premeditated setup. So we're dancing and Brey's tapping on Tyler's shoulder to cut in. But Tyler is ignoring this, and brushes off his hand. I'm not sure what's going on, so I'm looking back and forth, between them, alarmed. Brey stomps off, looking really angry. He'll get over it, Tyler assures me. And everyone is watching Brey leave, even the string quartet as they play. He goes into the cloakroom. Finds a white glove. Marches back into the ballroom. Yanks Tyler's shoulder away from me so that they're facing, and throws the white glove at his chest. 

This is where the picture has me covering my mouth. They both walk to opposite ends of the ballroom floor. And each confer with a friend, who I've since learned, is called "a second'. Then they walk toward each other and the seconds to do talking. My friend feels that your very presence is a stain on his honor, and your treatment of his lady is reprehensible. He demands a duel. We accept, the other states coldly. 

The judge comes up and asks if there is any hope of rapprochement. They both turn away from the other. At seven paces then, on my mark and count, Judge says, pointing out a spot in front of him. And they stand backs to each other, finger pistols in hand. At the count of seven, turn and fire. The whole ballroom is silent as the judge counts out the cadence. They turn around and scissors defeats paper. 

Was that planned? Breidyn nods, grinning. 

My man wilted and fell to the ground, while Tyler stood victorious. I rushed to his side, and he told me that he was dying, and wanted just one kiss before he left this mortal coil.

So she kneels down and leans over me, and makes like she's going to kiss me, but grabs my ear instead and pulls me upright. Better, dear? She asks sweetly and everyone laughs and claps. The President roars in laughter. 

You could have kissed me. He says looking over at her, frowning. A kiss on the lips is a promise, not to be given lightly, she says seriously. Bravo, says Rachel and starts clapping and the others join in. 

One last scene, and then I'll exit the stage. Brey announces. Milady, and he escorts Sara back to the end of the couch next to Judge.

Now for the drive back, he says, rubbing his hands together. So she's rummaging through my CDs and finds one she likes. Duran Duran. The First Lady nods knowingly at the President. And starts singing along softly to Come Undone. I'm glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, but she's oblivious and really into the song. I make the mistake of letting my gaze linger a little too long, and she catches me staring at her. What? 

And I'm at a loss for words, which as you can tell, doesn't happen to me very often. The others look at each other grinning. Nothing, I say. So when she's finished singing that song, she skips forward to another track, Ordinary World, and tries to make me sing it, using her hand microphone, holding up his left fist, elbowing me because I don't know the words, but I am able to phone in the chorus, which we sing together. (The President and the First Lady are laughing) 

When the song is over, she sighs and says, you have such great taste in music. I croak out. Thank you. And then she puts on some U2, and we drive the rest of the way without speaking. Which album? The First Lady asks. Achtung, Baby. That means danger in German. Rachel says, looking puzzled. Exactly, Brey replies, as the others chuckle at his quip. 

So I pull up in the drive and shut off the car. I've got my tongue back or so I thought. I stutter telling her that it's been a magical night, and that she is incredible. And I thank her for stepping out with me. She turns to me in her seat. Puts her finger on my nose, and says, "What are you doing going out with me, you clown. I'm not Alyssa". The listeners are silent, enraptured, straining to hear what will happen next. 

I stammer something in protest and she turns back in her seat. I had an amazing time, she says. You are such a gentleman. Now don't ruin this. And she tilts her head toward her door, which I took to mean, _let me out of here, clown._ (Sara covers her face, laughing silently) 

The President looks over at his wife, who is biting her lip, and takes ahold of her hand. 

So I get her door, and then walk her to the front porch and we say goodnight. I stagger back down to my car, and drive back to the dorms, but I cannot fall asleep, till almost daybreak, I'm so wired. When I get up, I go over to Alyssa's, hoping I could see her again, but her uncle has already brought Sara back to the airport. 

And then Alyssa, Scott, Tyler, and I are watching the news about the strife on the Rez up north, when they cut to Sara and her dad coming home in that old pickup. And I see the interview, where she does her Audrey impression from Breakfast at Tiffany's, then the private joke for the judge. And then prances away. And I stumbled out of the house, and I've been stumbling ever since. 

He then folds his hands and lowers his head and closes his eyes. The others look at him, mouths open, holding their breath.

Well, Mr. President, Sara deadpans, we'd better lock the liquor cabinet. This breaks the tension and everyone chuckles and looks at her. She sighs. Oh, by the way, I'm going to your school next semester. I've got a full scholarship, thanks to some anonymous donor. Maybe I'll see you there. 

The elders clap and cheer, and give them a standing ovation. His mouth gapes open and she steps up and gives him a big hug, and whispers in his ear. I'm in awe of you, Brey. Then she hugs Judge and Rachel for a long time. Then the President and the First Lady. I think my Marines are standing by, she says.

Off you go. A pleasure to meet you, Sara, the President says, starting to choke up. She turns around at the door and hurries back and kisses him on the cheek and then walks away without looking back.

After she leaves, the President talks to Breidyn and the old couple. That was the most reckless display of brinkmanship I've ever seen. But somehow you pulled it off, and he offers his hand. Goodnight, Brey.

Goodnight, sir.


	18. Southern California

In the waiting area of an upscale VW dealership, Teisha is staring at the cover of Time Magazine: **Sara, America's Sweetheart, goes to Washington**. A small banner reads EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS. The cover is an adorable picture of Sara, lips mum, facing a gaggle of reporters and a battery of microphones and cameras. She's holding a poster, written in cursive, up to her chest. The poster reads: _My dad won't let me talk to the media. Sorry._ And there's a little butterfly logo drawn after the word, sorry.

Teisha flips through it to the relevant section.

A picture of Sara, wearing this modest yellow dress with a white sweater, biting her lip, looking up nervously when meeting the President. _My dad works for a living; we don't have extra money lying around. I borrowed my best friend's dress to go that formal, and don't have anything appropriate to wear, Breidyn isn't my boyfriend, we're not dating, although I really like him...these are the excuses that she made to my secretary to get out of coming to dinner at the White House, not knowing that my whole Cabinet was listening in. I had to personally intervene to overcome her objections, and then she finally says, "all right, Sara, plain and tall, will appear as ordered". We laughed so hard. God broke the mold when he made her._

There is a picture of the three couples holding hands, heads bowed at the dinner table. Under it is the Judge's caption. _"The President had just started to pick up his fork when she cleared her throat loudly, and grabbed my hand and Breidyn's, bowed her head, and then kicked me under the table to pray. I've still got the bruise on my shin"_. -Judge

The next photo is a picture of Judge and Rachel holding hands, the Judge is pointing at the others who are looking at them. _I thought we'd teach them "as we now are, so you too will be", but they reminded us "as they are, so we once were'. -Judge_

The next page is a picture of Breidyn raising a toast, the others looking at him smiling in approval. ' _Grow old with me, the best is yet to be'_. _Is what he said as he raised his glass. He's such a catch_. -Rachel

A picture from behind the couch, showing Sara leaning her head against Rachel's shoulder, holding her hand, the First Lady with her arm on her shoulder, the Judge looking serious, President sitting on the end of the coach, hands on his knees, everyone is looking at Breidyn, who is standing up in front of the fireplace, telling a story.

_I've been to countless dinners. And this stands out as the most amazing evening. We laughed and cried, and the stories, wow. –The First Lady_

The next photo essay is titled: **The Road to the White House.** Captions provided by her Marine escorts.

A picture of Sara surrounded by a group of recon Marines, their shirts off, showing lean muscles, their faces and bodies camo'd up. She has her mouth open in amazement and has her hands on the sides of her face, as mock blinders. _So we're stuck in rush hour traffic on the Beltway, running behind schedule to get to the White House, and she puts a mix tape in the stereo and cranks it up. It's Tom Jones, singing "what is love", and she gets it going, and we all start juking our heads, and the Suburban is rocking._ _Traffic just got out of our way, and we made it on time_.

A picture of Sara in pajamas, sitting at a table in her hotel room playing cards with three Marines. In the connecting room, recon Marines can be seen to be doing pushups off of several stacked cases of beer. _She said that poker is for morons, and then insisted on teaching us how to play Pinochle. It's the new rage on base, what we play after training missions to decompress._

A picture of Sara on the cargo plane giving a Marine a neck massage. He looks like he's passed out. _She told us that she knew dim mak, and then asked for a volunteer._

A picture in a Marine barracks of a picture of Sara standing up on her tip toes, kissing her brother on the cheek while he's standing at attention in his dress uniform. " _Why we fight"_ stenciled across it in bold black permanent marker.

***

Nyush is in the mechanics bay of the dealership talking seriously with an older mechanic in overalls, underneath his R32 that is up on the hoist. They're discussing about how to adjust the shocks for the best cornering. A middle aged woman comes up to them. 

Excuse me, can you tell me what you found wrong with my car. Pointing to an old beater that's way over at the end of the mechanics bay. The mechanic looks at her seriously. It's going to take a lot of work to get it going again. You might want to consider upgrading. She puts her face in her hands, and starts to choke up.

Thanks, Ted. Do what you think best. I'm going to take care of this customer. Ted just looks at him. Nyush grabs her by the arm. Let's go for a walk on the lot. But, but. Now I can tell by your emotional attachment to your current conveyance, that you really bond with your car. That it is more than a way to get to work, and almost an extension of who you are. 

They're outside now, and she's squinting in the bright sun at the really young, smooth talking salesman, with his expensive clothes, and easy manner. Which style of our German engineered performance vehicles really calls to you? We've a special edition V8 Passat just in...the Beetle, she says, cutting him off. 

You have such good taste, he says giving her a knowing look. Now color. We're not Henry Ford, who said that you can have any color you want, as long as it's black. She laughs at this.

Yes, black probably wouldn't work parked out in the sun all day. Yellow, and she points at one a little ways over.

I'm feeling it. He says knowingly. What? she says looking over at him. The bond you're beginning to form with your new car. Wait right here, I'm going to get the keys from my sales manager. You have to test drive it while your blood is up, and the sparkle is in your eyes. But, she begins to protest. He shushes her. And runs off. He has this easy gait, and moves effortlessly. He appears a minute later, and she's biting her lips and looking up at him in nervous excitement.

He presses the fob and the car's lights flash as it unlocks. It's just said hello, nice to meet you. I'm enchanted. Please come and sit down. He says smoothly in a deep voice. She looks at him with her mouth open as he leads her to the car and gets the door for her, and hands her the keys as she gets in, and then runs around and gets in the passenger seat. She turns the keys in the ignition and the car fires up. 

It's purring, he says. She giggles. Now let's hear it roar; Alright, she nods, and guns it going into the main road. The turbo boost on this race car, he whispers in awe. Pull into the drive thru up ahead, I'm still getting used this dry heat. 

I'm Jim; I just moved here from Michigan. They get two Icees. He pays with a $20 bill from a large money clip, which she looks at hungrily. He motions for her to drive off, and not wait for the teller to make change. 

So what do you do...and pauses to indicate that she should tell him her name. I'm Beatrice, she says shyly. No way, he looks at her in amazement. 

She was Dante's one true love, and helped guide him from Purgatory into heaven. And now you're here with me, he says, voice rising. He raises his arms in exultation. Yes, he shouts, rolls down the window and sticks his arms and his head out into the window, and yells exuberantly. She looks over at him and laughs for a long time. 

Thank you for that, I haven't laughed in so long. So what do you do, Beatrice, he asks once more. I work in a medical office, and handle billing and patient records. I hate my job, she says emphatically. 

There is dignity to be found in all work, and moments of grace, such as meeting you, Beatrice, emphasizing her name, even for a car salesman. She chuckles, and then gets serious. 

Jim, I really appreciate you showing me this new car, but my finances just cannot handle it right now. He interrupts her. You would be amazed at the incentives they have going on. It's like they're building these cars in Germany just to keep the factories open, and I shouldn't tell you this, but the dealership is trying to cut down on its inventory. We're very motivated to sell. He then looks at her slyly; I think I can get you into this car for a song. And he turns on the radio.

Listen to the stereo in this kitten. What's your preference? She says country. Finally, I meet someone under thirty who doesn't like rap music, and puts his hands together as if acknowledging an answered prayer. She laughs hard at this, and tells him that she's forty, and a little too old for you. He lowers his head in mock disappointment. 

So what's your story, he asks her. I saw sadness in your eyes earlier. And she tells him about her divorce. How her husband cleaned out their bank account and ran away with a bimbo from his office. He looks ahead seriously and goes quiet. For some, wisdom comes late, and we don't realize what we had until she's gone. 

She looks over at him in astonishment, and he says quickly, watch the road, and she swerves back into her lane. He'll be back, Beatrice. But you'll have moved on. And he'll see this car in your driveway, and know it. And will keep on driving past, just like this song- turning it up, and they listen to Toby Keith sing "Who's that man". 

Awhile later, they pull back into the dealership. And he gets out. I've got to talk with my sales manager, and we need to look over your previous chariot to determine the trade-in value. 

Would you wait for us in the lobby? It won't take five minutes, I promise. She nods, and goes to sit by a teenager with a buzz cut, wearing expensive clothes, and Cole Haan loafers with no socks, a braided rawhide thong tied around one ankle. He's sniffling, looking down at a photo of Sara in People magazine. 

I understand just how you feel, she says, reaching over and patting his hand. She's like Cinderella. He nods slowly and looks up at her, tears in his eyes, and hands her the magazine. 

Yeah, I'm so happy for her and he starts choking up again, and leans forward, putting his face in his hands. She leans over and pats his back, comforting him.

The sales manager comes back, Nyush trailing behind him. You are not going to believe this, the older man tells her. Corporate has been looking for an older, high miles Jetta, for R&D for six months. Your car is going back to where it was born, to Germany, to be studied. She gapes, her mouth open. 

Teisha gives Nyush a questioning look. 

I'm authorized to do an exchange. Teisha looks over at her. You are so lucky. Talk about Cinderella. 

I'm keeping this, she says excitedly, holding the People magazine. But sir, Nyush protests, my commission. Beatrice looks shocked, yes, he's been so helpful and such a good listener. He's earned it. The sales manager wheels on Nyush. 

Go wait in my office. How dare you bring this up in front of customer? Nyush walks away slowly with his head down. The sales manager turns to Beatrice. Of course the dealership will pay him his commission, but... She interrupts him: please don't fire him, he's so young and earnest. And I wouldn't have even tried the car, without him encouraging me, she says raising up her chin.

The sales manager looks at her seriously. I'll take it under consideration. Now, let's get your insurance papers and do the title transfer.

***

The brothers are driving back to their aunt's house in their R32. No pictures of Alyssa in there either, Teisha notes, thinking about the People magazine article. Her uncle's doing, Nyush observes. 

What's with spending your monthly allowance buying that lady a car? Nyush is silent. Then after a while. That was for me; I needed to do that. 

Raymond's going to be upset, Teisha says after a while. Nyush shrugs. 

You alright, T? he asks, looking over at his brother. Who doesn't answer and looks straight ahead. They drive in silence the rest of the way. 

Will you take tennis lessons with me, Jim? he asks his brother, as they pull up to the huge gate off the coastal highway. 


	19. December at the Academy

It's Sara's first week of classes. In advanced placement French, she sits in the front row, over in the corner. The boy sitting behind her touches her on the shoulder with his pencil eraser. 

So what's it like being the most interesting person in the room? He asks. 

I don't know Ethan; I'd have to ask Alyssa. This causes him to grin. 

You're pretty quick on your feet, he says in admiration. 

Yeah, I've yet to meet a boy who can beat me in tennis, she says in a clever redirect. 

I accept, he replies. 

What? You just challenged me to a game. She starts to say, "now look", but the teacher comes in. 

I'll talk to you after class, she says to Ethan in French.

The bells rings and she gets her things. It's not as simple as that, Ethan. How can I explain, she says to herself. Eat lunch with me. We'll talk. 

Yeah, right, I'd never get a word in sitting with the Peanut Gallery. She frowns at him. All right. You bring me lunch; sneak it into the library. I want an apple, a sandwich, and a water. See you there, and she walks off to her locker.

Are you feeling any better? Sara asks Alyssa at her locker. 

She shrugs, not any worse. How was French class? Alyssa asks between coughs. 

I love this school. We're watching the Count of Monte Cristo at the end of each class without subtitles. It is such a good story. 

I don't know it, Alyssa says. 

Well, its like...oh, tell you later. Hey, I'm going to miss lunch. I'm going to the library instead. I'll get the book for you.

I can come with? Alyssa asks. 

No, you're too skinny - eat. I've told Brey that if he cannot fatten you up, I won't talk to him anymore. 

You're incorrigible, Sara. 

I love you, too. Sara replies, and makes a kissing gesture with her lips, and then walks off to the library.

***

Ethan wanders the library, looking for Sara, and finds her in a quiet corner sitting where nobody goes, flipping through the Count of Monte Cristo. 

She looks up at him in mock exasperation, "it doesn't have any pictures", and puts the book down. Ethan pulls a water, a sandwich, and an apple from his backpack, and then hands her a napkin. 

Nice touch, she says nodding at him. Thank you, kind sir. When he doesn't pull anything else out of the backpack. She frowns at him. 

You are not going to watch me eat. Either turn around or take half. She gives him half the sandwich, then pulls a butterfly knife out of her back pocket, whirls it open, and cuts the apple carefully in two, then wipes the blade on her jeans, flips it closed and puts it away. He's gaping at her. 

My brother is a Marine, she says nonchalantly. Where did we leave off? 

Tennis match, he replies. 

Ethan, I cannot leave the school campus without getting swarmed by the media. 

So you don't want to be seen with me? he asks. She gives him a look. 

Fine, but are you ready for this level of scrutiny? I have my own police escort now. The President called the mayor who called the chief of police. Anytime I go off campus, I have to call them, so they can arrange security. 

It'll be worth it to beat you. She shakes her head sadly and sighs. You don't know what you don't know. When? 

Give me a couple days to set it up, he says. Evening or weekend? he asks her. 

That's very considerate, giving me the option. She thinks about it. Evening. 

I'll make it happen; probably get a reservation at the college tennis center. It's only a short drive away. 

One last chance to change your mind, before everyone learns what brand of underwear you wear and what your third grade teacher thinks of you, she tells him. 

He quickly replies: Hanes, and – a prodigy.

She looks at him. I think I'm going to like you. Alyssa said that you were refreshingly blunt and direct, radical honesty is how she termed it. He looks down at the floor. 

I think I disappointed her at the Etiquette Dinner. I was so used to the old assertive Alyssa that I expected her to run the table. It was awkward. She's so quiet now. Then I said something about her shoes not being appropriate. It was a silent ride back, he tells her sheepishly. 

Yeah, I was shocked when she told me that you didn't pay her any compliments. He puts his head in his hands. 

I'm an idiot. 

So why didn't you try to impress her? 

Look, I'm not Breidyn. I cannot compete with that. 

I don't think he's in the running anymore, Sara says grinning at him. 

He laughs. Thanks for meeting with me. Should we hold hands coming out of the library, and really give them something to talk about? She smiles at him. 

Don't sell yourself short, Ethan. Now flee from the presence of the Dread Sara, so she can go to the bathroom. She makes a vampire face and raises her arms like claws.

***

That Thursday before French class, Sara tells Ethan, I might have to cancel. Alyssa is sick with a cold and sore throat. Ethan gives her a look. 

So how is your getting sick too going to help her? 

Solidarity, boyfriend, she replies. We may have to reschedule, that's all. 

She skips lunch, and goes up to her dorm, where Alyssa is reading the Count of Monte Cristo in bed. 

I'm cancelling my tennis match with Ethan so I can tend you hand and foot, Sara announces. 

Don't you dare, Alyssa says. I'll be awake all night coughing and blowing my nose anyway, so at least you'll have a story to tell me when you get back. 

All right, Sara says. I've picked up your homework from your teachers. 

Thank you. Leave now, Alyssa commands. 

Sara returns to the cafeteria at the end of lunch and walks up to Ethan and grabs him away from his table. Our match is still on – but on one condition. You have to do something for me. 

Where is the dragon? He says dramatically, looking around. She laughs. 

Here's ten bucks, handing him some cash. Now I cannot leave campus, but I want you to go to the video store and rent Anne of Green Gables. All of them. Bring them when you pick me up, or don't even show. 

He draws his head back and raises his eyebrows. But she looks at him seriously and raises her chin. 

All right. He replies, and walks away. 

What was that about? Breidyn asks her in the hall. 

I think our story needs some spice, she says, giving him a wicked grin and flashing her eyes at him. Better hit the gym. I need my man strong to protect me. 

That I can and will do, he says bowing. 

She makes a shooing motion, and smiles after him.


	20. Tennis Match

Ethan shows up at the appointed time with the movies, a covered bowl of chicken soup, a bottle of tonic water, and a gallon of squeezed grapefruit juice- all in a paper shopping bag. I figured out what you were asking, he tells Sara. 

She looks in the bag. Where's the vodka? She teases.

Don't need it. This is the elixir. An old family secret from the Judge himself. Mix it three parts grapefruit juice to one part tonic water. 

She gives him a serious look. Okay, thank you. I'll be right back.

She rushes upstairs to her room. Knocks quickly. Are you decent? Ethan's here. 

What? Comes a hoarse croak. 

Gotcha, Sara shrieks, swinging the door open wide. She brings in the paper bag. But he did bring you chicken soup, and the Judge's secret elixir of health, pulling out the grapefruit juice and tonic water. Three parts to one, is how he says to mix it. Oh, the movies are from me. Food for the soul. We can watch them together when I get back. She blows Alyssa a kiss and grabs her tennis bag, and rushes downstairs.

A squad car follows them to the tennis center, and parks outside. Sara gives them a smile and a wave when she walks by. Nervous? She asks Ethan. He doesn't say anything, and just looks straight ahead. 

Why didn't you tell me it would be like this? Sara says in a mock deep voice. Oh, wait. I did. He gets the door for her, and they sign in. 

You're on court one, the attendant says, and looks up and does a double take. Sara? 

Hi, she smiles at him. Where do I get changed? 

Locker rooms are back there, he says pointing to the obvious sign. 

Thank you, she says sweetly, and waves goodbye. 

When they get on the court, she goes to the far end, and stretches for a little bit. Okay, let's hit for a while before we play, Sara declares. 

Their audience slowly grows as they play. Ethan wins the first set 6-3. They switch ends, and it's a really close match, with each of them breaking the others serve repeatedly. 

A photographer shows up, but Sara ignores him. She's red faced, dripping with sweat. But she wins this set 7-5. They meet in the middle, and she towels off, and drinks from her water bottle. 

One more to go, she announces. 

I've only reserved the court for an hour and a half, Ethan says apologetically. She glares at him, and he looks at the ground.

Sara walks over to the railing that separates the court from the lobby and waves at her fans. Sir, she asks the attendant. We're tied at 1-1. Is there any chance we could rent the court for another hour, and finish the match? 

A voice comes out of the audience. I've got that court reserved for the next session. Sara, you go ahead and finish; we'll watch. 

Who said that? Sara asks. A middle aged man with his hand on the shoulder of his young son, who is staring at her, raises his other hand. 

Gentlemen, would you be willing to keep score and be the line judge at center court? My opponent is desperate to win. I need honest men there to keep his ambition in check. 

Father and son look at each other and nod. 

Thank you, Sara says sweetly. The audience claps loudly. 

They walk over together, carrying their tennis bags, as the lobby is now crowded. 

What's your name, handsome? Sara asks the young teenager. Stephen, he replies shyly. 

Hi, Stephen, I'm Sara. 

When they get to the bench at center court, she says to him: Stephen, can I ask you a huge favor? I'm not happy with this racquet; may I use yours? He gets his out of his tennis bag, and hands it to Sara. She hands hers to him. Then adjusts the strings on his. 

This is exactly the battleaxe I need. I'm going to slaughter you, she says to Ethan, who's on the other side of the net, listening in. And proceeds to, beating him 6-1. 

She shakes hands with Ethan over the net. Then walks over to Stephen and his father. Care to trade, she asks, holding up the racquet. It was just what I needed. He nods his head, yes. Let's shake on it. And they do. 

Sara touches his dad's shoulder, thank you, sir, for allowing us to use this court. 

Ethan comes up and asks; is thanks enough, or might I reimburse you? The man smiles. 

That was a match to remember. I should pay you. They laugh together. 

The crowd cheers as Sara walks off the court. A uniformed cop is waiting at the edge of the court to escort her. She whispers in his ear. 

Officer, I'm gross and sweaty and really would like to take a shower. Would you make sure no one sneaks in to take a picture of me? The cop nods seriously. Then she whispers to Ethan, meet you at the car? I'm going to take a shower. 

She asks the attendant for a shower towel, and he hands her one, along with a 32 oz. Gatorade. On me, he says. She touches his wrist and looks him in the eyes and mouths 'thank you'. She turns around, chugs half of it on the spot, and hands the rest back over her shoulder to Ethan, who is standing behind her, waiting, and then heads into the locker room.

Two burly officers stand in front of the locker room door and the lobby is packed with fans,waiting for her to come out. She emerges fifteen minutes later with wet hair. She looks up at all her fans, gives them a brief smile and wave, then puts the hood of her old sweater up as she walks out the door, hands in the kangaroo pocket, her tennis bag slung over her shoulder.

There's curiosity seekers, media, and camera crews waiting outside in the frosty night.

One reporter shouts, Sara, where's Breidyn? Have you broken up? 

She puts her head down, grabs the arm of one of the police officers, who escorts her to Ethan's car. which is now surrounded by blue flashing lights. She rubs the officer's arm that she'd been clinging to, and gives her tennis bag to Ethan as he holds open the door for her. Ethan throws her tennis bag in the back seat, and gets in. Then drives off in the wrong direction from the Academy, following a cop car. 

Where are you going? She asks him after a minute. 

We're going to get something to eat, before we go back, he asserts. She frowns and looks straight ahead. What? He asks her. 

Okay, I am famished. But let's make it informal and low key. Not The Drake, she says, turning to him with a smile. He puts his hand to his forehead. 

Pull over, she commands. 

You're not a vegetarian like Alyssa, are you? He asks her, as he puts on his flashers and goes to the shoulder. 

No, I like my meat, she answers as she rolls down her window. An officer walks up to Sara's window. 

Change of plans, we're going to Subway. I need real food, she explains.


	21. The West Wing

What's going on with Sara and Brey? The First Lady asks the President in their private chambers early in the morning, as they get ready to start their day. 

What are you talking about, babe? 

Look and see, she says, throwing him a copy of US weekly. The head of my security detail gave this to me. And she gives him a look that says, _find out_.

The President walks into his cabinet meeting with the magazine. Alright. Important topic to discuss. Have you seen the new Sara pics? he asks grinning. She's done it again... got on the cover. He throws the magazine on the table, and everyone crowds around to look. 

Principals only, the President growls. And their assistants go back to standing against the wall.

Headlined: _Sara and Ethan? With Breidyn nowhere to be seen, she plays tennis._ Exclusive photos inside. The cover picture shows Sara and Ethan walking off the court together, tennis bags slung over their shoulders, Ethan has a towel around his neck. Sara looks tired but satisfied, her hair up in a pony tail, wearing an adorable tennis outfit that is soaked through with sweat.

The President flips through the filler, and they see a picture of Sara at center court, adjusting the strings on her racquet, while she talks to a gawking teenage boy, who is looking at a racquet with pink grip tape that he's holding. _She asked to borrow my racquet. Said that she wasn't happy with hers. Then said mine was just the battleaxe she needed. And she told the other player that she was going to slaughter him. And she did_. –Stephen Thomas Jr., line judge

A picture of Ethan at the net, with a pained expression on his face, rubbing his shoulder. Sara can be barely made out in the background, wagging her finger at him. _He only charged the net once that last set. She was on fire, and beaned him good_. –Joe Akkins, tennis center attendant.

A picture of Sara, eyes bright, face determined, sweaty, some hair hanging down in her face from her ponytail, crouched, waiting to return a serve. The line judges at center court are out of focus. _She started charging the net after her serve the last set, and I think that intimidated him_. –Stephen Thomas Sr., scorer

A picture of Sara and Ethan out of focus shaking hands at the net, the father grinning broadly while clapping; his son leaping for joy. The score next to them reads 1-6.

While the others at the table are bent over laughing, the secretary of defense picks it up and hands the magazine behind his shoulder to his assistant, and they all gather around to look at it in a corner. 

What do we know about this Ethan? The President asks. 

He must go to her school, his national security adviser replies. The President presses the interim on his chair. Yes, Mr. President, his secretary responds. Patch in the Director of the FBI on speaker. 

One moment, sir. 

Mr. President, how may I help you? 

Tom, I want a background check and a full report on the guy that Sara played tennis with on my desk before I leave the office. He winks at the others. The First Lady wants to know more about him. 

I'm on it, sir. Thanks, Tom. The connection is cut. He turns his attention back to his cabinet. 

Now, as to the rain in Spain? The other principals chuckle once more, before turning to more serious matters. 


	22. Wall Street Journal

" **The Terrible Price of Fame** "

As we approach New Year's Day, and the aftermath of the break-in at the Fairfax residence in upstate Michigan becomes more apparent, we want to look back and remember, because like Sara, we too keep a diary.

Who can forget the impromptu press conference that was held on their snow-covered driveway.

We can only imagine what it felt like coming home from celebrating Christmas with family in Ohio, only to find that their house had been expertly broken into - and the only items missing were from Sara's bedroom.

We remember how the local sheriff spoke through tears as he talked to the cameras that the family decided not to file a police report because nothing of financial value was taken, and nothing damaged. And then Sara's first press conference, as she walked out with her father and hugged the sheriff, and then turned to the cameras.

_They just took an old diary, my hopechest, and some of my dresses. They can keep the dresses; I don't want them back after someone has touched them. (She shudders.)_

_The hopechest was made by my best friend's brother Scott in woodshop, and probably has only sentimental value. (She says chuckling, but then bites her lip nervously.)_

_But it's my old diary about the first part of my senior year and some pictures that were in the hopechest I would like back. If you read it, I hope it makes you laugh at what a silly girl I was then._

(Pregnant pause as she realizes the enormity of what she's just said, her lips start to quiver, and she hugs herself as if suddenly cold.)

Then how her dad put his arm on her shoulder said that he wished they would have taken his hunting rifle or his work truck too. That it would actually make him feel better. But for the thieves to make off with his daughter's memories and private thoughts...

_What kind of man cannot protect his little girl? I'm a failure,_ and he started sobbing, and then how she screamed: _NO! I love you daddy,_ and how the cameramen lowered their cameras in respect for the sanctity of the moment and backed away.

We've seen our President break down and cry, at his press conference after showing us his treasured picture of Sara that sits on his desk in the Oval Office, then regain his composure magnificently to say that the honor of our nation is at stake, that even if Sara doesn't want those dresses back, that they will eventually hang as trophies in the team room of her beloved Recon Marines, obliquely addressing the rumors that the Iraqi dictator had purchased them on the black market. And how the press corps rose as one to give him a standing ovation.

And we've seen the Warriors of ILF act out our violent fantasies in dramatic fashion. Raiding the headquarters of the National Enquirer, and then dancing around a bonfire of computers that they've brought out into the courtyard. Then the pictures of the police bringing them pizza and beer through the open door of their holding cell.

But most all, we remember that we're guilty too, because we cannot help but read her diary and look at her pictures, and eagerly await the next installment in the tabloids, even though we know that by doing so, we're accessories after the fact.

We're so sorry, Sara, and we love you so much. - _WSJ editorial board_


	23. National Enquirer

**EXCLUSIVE: Sara's Diary inside.** The photo on the cover is a blue and pink striped book. Sara Fairfax, My Senior Year, and a hand-drawn butterfly logo. 

Sept 2 _Tom is so handsome and confident and athletic. I saw him vault the railing in front of the school, just like it was nothing. I almost swooned. Goal – we will go to Homecoming together. How do I get him to notice me? Bake him some cookies. That only works on TV...Think, Sara._

Sept 9 _Mr. Zimmerman is an ogre. I hate the way he corrects my pronunciation in French class, and makes me say the words over in front of everybody, again and again, until "I get it right". If Tom and I weren't going to have our honeymoon in Paris, I'd drop this class. All everyone is talking about in school is that wilderness shootout. Boring._

Sept 16: _I talked with one of the Sheriff's deputies who was asking questions about the woodshop fire. They think it was arson because it burnt on Friday the 13th. Good riddance; it looked awful and was rundown. Anyway, I got him to talk to me about the wilderness shooting. He said that the FBI has taken over the investigation, but that the Sheriff thought that it wasn't anything to do with a mining deal gone bad, that was a cover: it had to do with spies. I think he was trying to impress me??? Why spies, that sounds like a movie? I ask. He says because the dead guys were white, no tattoos, and clean-cut. Now I have something to tell Tom and his friends at lunch, so we can talk, and then he'll ask me to Homecoming. Sigh. It's going to be so amazing._

Sept 17: _Hot guy alert. New boy, Tyler just came to school. He's so handsome and friendly. He actually looked at me, then came right up and introduced himself. I stuttered, and now he thinks I'm a retard. I hate myself. No way I'm going to Homecoming. Well, maybe as the Phantom of the Opera. Haha. Better find a mask._

Sept 18: _Tyler's sister, Alyssa is so cool. It's just amazing how confident and fun and spontaneous she is. I really like her, and hope we can become friends._

Sept 19: _I think Alyssa likes Teisha, this simple Indian boy. He always seems happy and is easy to talk to. I hope she's not toying with him. His brother, Nyush seems to think so, and didn't want him sitting with us at lunch. Alyssa and I went for a ride in her jeep after school. It so fits her; she drives like a maniac. She was kind of sad, when I asked her if she had any boyfriends. Who needs them, she says, and then stopped at a bridge and threw her cell phone into the river. "I just need a German shepherd to make my life complete". It must be so nice to be rich and have boys calling constantly. She's really sweet. Asked me if I'd be her wingman for the Friday night beach party at her uncle's lakehouse. Tom will be there, she teased me. I've so moved on from him. Tyler is going to take me to Homecoming now. She has the nicest house, and a huge bedroom and a closet full of the most expensive designer clothes. Maybe Tyler will propose to me out on the dock as the sun sets. I think he likes me. I hope so, but he talks to all the girls._

Sept 21: _I cannot believe what happened Friday at the party. We girls are playing volleyball in the sand, and I'm holding my own, and Alyssa is just dominating the court, when Teish shows up by himself. Alyssa goes over and grabs him, and tells us that he's her Tom Sawyer??? And teaches him how to play. Then she really starts flirting hard with him. He is such a nice guy, and kind of cute, so I'm thinking that she has really good taste. The football team shows up, running down the lawn, chanting our school song, which was really cool and gave me goosebumps. Then Tom guns it, tearing up that nice lawn in the new truck his dad got him, with Scott hanging off the tailgate drinking something out of a paper bag; he's a hunk-but kind of slow upstairs. Tyler is riding with Tom, and he waves at me as they drive by. I knew he liked me. The_ _brothers are really nice to Teish; I think that was Alyssa's doing. Then Tom like a dork, cranks up his awful music to drown out what we were listening to, then yells catch and throws a Frisbee hard, right at Alyssa, who doesn't hear him over the racket. Teish saw it barely in time, reaches over and caught it with his left hand, right in front of her face. He's so quick. Alyssa kisses him on the cheek, and we run inside to change, because it's cooling off. So you like Teisha? I ask her. Yeah, I really do, but not how you think. I frown at her, and tell him that she better be careful or she could really hurt him; I think he likes you. I tell her. She gives me a hug. And I love you. She tells me, and then gives me another hug and rubs my arm. She is so amazing and real._

_The guys have got the bonfire going when we go back down, and are setting up a field to play Frisbee football. Only Alyssa and I play, the other girls just hang out by the fire. Whatever. Tom says that it's tackle for the guys, and two hand touch for the girls, and Nick threatens woe to whoever hurts one of his ladies. It was so gallant. Alyssa and I both gave him a hug at the same time, and his face blushed so red. Tom, Teish, and I and a couple of the guys are on the same team, against Alyssa, Scott, and Tyler and some others. I think that Alyssa didn't want to be on Teish's team b/c she listened to me, and didn't want to lead him on. Tyler gets the first touchdown off an interception. He's such a stud, but he's a player, so the wedding's off. Teish is super fast, and outran Tyler and made a diving catch for our touchdown. He came up smiling with his face full of sand. He's such a happy guy; I admire that about him. Of course, Alyssa is the QB for the other team – so like her – and is really good. She passes it to Tyler right before she's about to get tagged, and another touchdown for them. When we get the Frisbee, Tom throws it to me, and I run, then lateral it to Teish, and he gets taken down hard by Matt, but doesn't complain, although he limps back to the huddle. Tom fakes a handoff to one of the other guys, passes the Frisbee to me, and I go for the endzone. I'm almost there when I get clobbered by Matt._ _And get the wind knocked out of me. Teisha runs up limping, slides next to me, and takes me in his arms. I'm blubbering like a baby, and he whispers in my ear. "You are so brave. It's going to be alright". And I looked up into his eyes, and that's it, diary...healed. And he helps me up and walks me to the bonfire, his arm around my shoulder. He is so strong. I bet he could beat Scott in arm wrestling. When Alyssa finished shoving Matt around, she came on my other side, and put her arm around me too. Scott started chanting SARA, SARA. And all the guys joined in. It was so sweet that I laughed. Then Teish lets go of me when we get to the fire, and moves away, and Alyssa's hugging me. Are you alright honey? Matt comes up to apologize. I'm not mad at him, but the guys pick him up and throw him off the dock into the cold lake. Serves him right for tackling a girl._

_Scott jumps up on the tailgate, puts on this ridiculous Viking helmet, and makes a speech about how victorious warriors would feast, drink, dance, and then drink some more after battle, and he pulls a tarp off a keg of beer. While the guys tap it, Alyssa goes over to Tom's truck. Throws out his trashy CD behind her into the sand, and puts on some U2. Then she puts her arms up, and starts wiggling her fanny, and moving to the music. All the guys were just staring at her. She turns around and runs up to Tom, and just grabs him, and pulls him over to the bonfire to dance with her. Only she could do that; she's so confident. But she inspires me, and I grab Teish and do the same, and we dance. He's not smiling anymore, but looking at me really seriously._

_Later we're sitting around the bonfire, and drinking beer. It's awful, but everyone else was downing it, and my brother is a recon Marine, so I chugged a lot. Scott was trying to get Teish to drink, but he wouldn't. Really funny comeback about how Indians and firewater don't mix. That he'd end up selling them the island of Manhattan for some wampum. Oh wait. We all laughed so hard; I was really buzzed. And I'm leaning my head against his shoulder, desperately hoping that he'll put his arm around me again. Then Tom asks Teish what's life like on the Rez, and he says that it's "quiet desperation", with many families torn apart by addiction, especially to booze and gambling. Tyler is laying with his head in the lap of one of those airheads on the cheerleading squad, and he asks 'yours?' more as a statement than a question. I think he's actually a really smart guy, even if he is a player. Teish says nothing. Then Tyler sits up, and says what about the families of the men who died in the wilderness shootout. The bimbo goes Ewwww, morbid, Tyler, and he ignores her. The mystery has fascinated me ever since I got here. It's like the ok corral shootout. We've got to watch Tombstone again, he says to his brother. And I thought that he was saying that we should go up to the house and watch a movie. But then he asks Teish, what do your people think happened? Teish doesn't say anything for awhile, just looks at the fire, and then says bitterly. "If you deal with shit, you're going to get some on you". It really shocked me that he would use barnyard language, so I jerk my head off his shoulder._ _And look at him. But he's looking intently at the fire. I think it was a shitstorm, he says finally. Everyone is silent. I'm still not sure what he was trying to say. Was he telling me to stay away from him because he's from the Rez? Was he reproving us for drinking too much? I feel so horrible today. Never again - I'm going to be like Teish and abstain. Scott gets up and says he's going to water the grass. What a dork! Why announce that? And then Alyssa gets up and tells everyone to go inside. No one is driving home drunk. Guys downstairs, girls upstairs. And that she'd take her tennis racquet to any boy who came upstairs to steal our virtue or use our bathroom. She's so funny. I wonder if she drinks a lot though, because the beer didn't seem to affect her. We go upstairs and I'm not feeling good. She asks me what Teish said to me when I was knocked down. I told her that he threatened to scalp Matt, and she looks at me with these big eyes, he said that? I felt bad for teasing her, and told her what he said. And I could tell she was impressed. I don't think I'd stand a chance if she tries to steal him away from me. I asked her what she thought that Teish meant, saying those swear words at the fire. She doesn't answer, but helps me to the bathroom, and holds my hair while I puke. Never again. Diary, you are my witness. Then she puts me to sleep in her bed and kisses me goodnight, and sleeps on the floor. I love her so much._

**_The saga continues next week..._** the National Enquirer writes in caps at the end of the entry. They've raised their newsstand price to ten dollars, and magazine racks in supermarket checkout aisles are empty across the country. 


	24. January

_The first day of classes back at the Academy._

Sara sits in French class in her seat over in the front row corner. She's silent and just looks down at her textbook. This is the first class where Alyssa hasn't been seated with her to protect her from the solicitude of other students.

There's already been a meeting of the Northshore faculty on how to handle the awkward situation...

(flashback)

The poor girl, her English teacher had said. Having everyone read her innermost thoughts in the weekly tabloid, and more revelations to come. The headmaster nods. We've to go realize that several of our other students are involved: the Nelsons, and of course, I expect that we are going to read about Breidyn soon, and it might get uncomfortable. Now I'm open to suggestions on how to handle this in the most sensitive way.

How about if we convene a school assembly the opening morning on the new term, and you announce that we're not going to talk about it, and that we expect the students to not talk about it, the librarian says. Silence greets her proposal.

What if we just do nothing and let it play out. Her French teacher argues with her slight accent. All the others glance over at her; she's the youngest faculty member, with an incredible fashion sense, but is rumored to have a messy personal life. Her senior year is going to be miserable regardless, the French teacher continues. She's tough, and will bounce back quicker if we don't try to cushion the impact of this. 

The faculty members look over at each other. The headmaster nods at the French teacher. Sophie, I like how you're thinking. But I still feel that we as faculty should monitor the response of the students in her classes, and talk to them on an individual basis if appropriate, especially if they want to get too familiar with Sara, or with the other students named in her diary. The country is watching her; we all benefit from her association with our Academy. Let's help Sara get through this the best we can. And the meeting soon adjourns. 

(end flashback)

Ethan sits behind her, and everyone glances at Sara surreptitiously. She looks drawn, tired, and pale. She says nothing the entire class, and the teacher never calls on her. The only time she looks up is when the teacher plays the next scene from the Count of Monte Cristo. 

Sara eats lunch with Alyssa, Breidyn, Scott, and Tyler. None of them talk, and all just sit there, eating salads. Alyssa rubs her back, when Sara starts to cry, and Breidyn gets up from the table abruptly and leaves the cafeteria. He wants to talk to Alyssa's uncle again, but the media are watching at the school gates now, and they are familiar with his Porsche.

In the middle of the week, Ethan slips an envelope into her book bag after the bell rings in French class. She sees him do it, and glances down at it. It's addressed " _To the Dread Sara_ ". She chuckles quickly, and then regains her composure, and leaves to go to lunch with Alyssa and the guys. 

They're sitting alone at their table, and watch as Sara pulls out her butterfly knife from her back pocket, and opens it in a whirl, then slits the envelope and leaves her knife out, blade open on the table. Other students are staring at her. She pulls out a folded note on expensive linen stationary, with Ethan's initials monogrammed on it. And throws her head back and laughs. Then hands it to Alyssa. Who reads _I've always admired that you don't wear sunglasses._

I don't get it, Alyssa says, and hands it across the table for Scott, Tyler, and Breidyn to read, who then look over at Sara curiously, but are glad to see that she's smiling. She holds up her finger for them to wait, then picks up her butterfly knife and turns in her seat to look across the cafeteria at Ethan. She bites her lip and smiles. Then does a finger wave with the butterfly knife flying around between her fingers. Ethan and the onlookers are shocked and amazed. Thank you, she mouths to him as she closes the knife. He gives her a curt nod back in acknowledgement. And she puts it back into her pocket as she turns back to her table, who are all looking at her nervously.

Look at the inscription on the envelope: "To the Dread Sara". It's the key. Okay, Tyler says. I so needed that reminder, she replies, beaming at him. You've got competition, boyfriend, and then she flashes her eyes at Breidyn. Alyssa and Scott and Tyler look at each other with their mouths open.

Sara proceeds to tell them about her meeting with Ethan in the library prior to their tennis match, and how she ended it with her vampire impersonation, demonstrating it for them. 

That really is scary, Breidyn says in mock sincerity, nodding slowly like he's hypnotized. 

You're back, Brey, I was getting worried about you, Sara says loudly in a cheerful voice. And they all laugh at her redirect. So spell it out for me? Alyssa tells her. 

Vampires cannot walk in the daylight except Blade, and he has to wear sunglasses, and a butterfly knife is his favorite weapon, and I cut the apple in half with my knife...making a rolling gesture with her hands.

Alyssa nods impressed, while Sara continues, but what I really think he's saying is that I've never hid who I am before, so why start now? The Dread Sara, she says, raising her claws, then adds, Plain and Tall.

**The White House residence**.

The steward approaches the dinner table. Mr. President, a call from the headmaster of Northshore. He gets up abruptly. 

I've got great news, Mr. President. Our Sara's back, cheerful, smiling, laughing, affectionate - being her old self. 

That's great, Chuck, you just made our evening, and mouths Sara, and gives a thumbs up to the First Lady, who sighs in relief. 

There's just one little problem: our school has a no weapons policy. 

What are you talking about? 

She carries a butterfly knife in her back pocket. 

Of course she does. Her brother is a Recon Marine, and her ex-boyfriend is the nephew of the leader of the Warriors of ILF. Now Chuck, you and I need to talk about commencement... 


	25. Mansfield Park

**The National Enquirer:** Exclusive – continuing Sara's diary from after last week's explosive Homecoming dance story...

Sunday: October 6th

_Teish didn't call yesterday. I was hoping he would, but he's never called before, so I guess I'll just have to wait till school tomorrow to find out why he left me at Homecoming with no explanation. I'm pretty sure it was his brother's doing. Maybe he'll write me another note? No, we're beyond that. A letter. Sigh._

_Saturday: I don't get out of my room till lunch, as I wanted to write the Homecoming saga down in my diary...going to need to get another soon, running out of room fast._

_Dad tells me that Alyssa had jogged over early this morning to see me, but didn't want to wake me up. I like your friend; she's very well-mannered for someone with all her advantages. Who dropped you off last night? Breidyn. Alyssa's ex-boyfriend from the Northshore Academy, who came up from Chicago to surprise her and win her back. She left the dance early with a headache, and asked him to bring me home._

_Did you have a good time? It wasn't what I expected. You would not believe how good she is at swing dance. It looked like so much fun. I'd really like to learn. Me too, dad says. I love slow dancing with your mother; but I wish I could dance better so I could show her off. Mom comes in and dad announces that we need to take dancing lessons. We slow dance well, protests mom. But Sara wants to learn how to swing dance. Fine, mom says, but we have to find you a boy to dance with. No problem, I'll borrow one of Alyssa's brothers._

_I call Alyssa, and tell her that I'll drive over later, but I'm going to help my dad split firewood this afternoon. Sounds fun, she says, I'm in. But you're going to get dirty and splinters in your hands. You are such a girly girl, she tells me before she hangs up._

_So dad is running the chainsaw, and I'm running the splitter, when Alyssa, Scott, Tyler, and Breidyn show up in her Jeep, all wearing brand new "work" clothes and gloves. The guys are all dressed in western flannel shirts with snap buttons, blue jeans, and crepe soled leather boots like Teish wore the other night. Keep going, I tell dad, who wants to shut off the splitter. And so we get an assembly line going. With Alyssa running the splitter, Scott carrying the blocks over from the chainsaw, and Tyler, Brey, and I alternating between helping Alyssa and carrying and stacking the firewood in the shed._

_Mom brought us iced tea during a break. Scott asked dad if he played football in high school. Damn right I did. All- state, best tight end in the division. What do you play? Linebacker. I used to love running over them, dad says. We all laugh. Tyler, what do you play? Mom asks. Jack of all trades: wide receiver, safety, and special teams. And you were the head cheerleader, Brey tells my mother, I can still see it. She nods, and gives him a big smile. And you were high school sweethearts, he continues, looking between mom and dad. She nods again. I tease him: a psychic with the gift of countenance. Can it be? And everyone laughs as I parrot his line from the other night. Let's finish this while we're all warmed up, Alyssa says, getting up from her seat on the woodsplitter. This iced tea is just what I needed. Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax. And she pulled the rope and started the splitter all by herself._

_So after we've washed up for dinner at the outside faucet, we gorge on green chili chicken burritos, which is one of mom's specialties. What do you do for a living, sir? Brey asks dad. I'm a licensed plumber and HVAC contractor and work for a small company in town. Do you like it? Dad thinks about this for a minute. I'm good at it. I don't live for my job though. Happiness in life is having something to do, someone to love, and something to look forward to. I'm content. Alyssa reached over and rubbed his arm and smiled at him._

_Mom brought out a homemade apple pie and ice cream for dessert. Now girls, remember, "a moment on the lips, forever on the hips". I'll risk it, Alyssa says, and digs in. It's the guys who take this maxim to heart, as Brey pleads that he thought the main course was dessert, and didn't leave any room. Tara will dump me if I let myself go, Tyler claims. So would I, mom says. And we all chuckle. Everyone looks at Scott, who looks shyly down at his plate. I don't know how you do it, sir. Omar the tentmaker would be my tailor if I ate like this every night. Dad laughed so hard that it was contagious. Scott only pretends to be Moose Mason - for his own reasons._

_Tyler asks Alyssa, What are we doing tonight? Movie night - and I know just the one, she says, looking at Brey with eyes narrowed. PG? mom asks. Alyssa shrugs. PG13. 'Mansfield Park': it's based on one of Jane Austen's books. Sara got me into ' Pride and Prejudice'. That was such a good series, mom agrees, Colin Firth owned that role she says with a sigh. Dad adds that it was Mr. Collins who stole the show, and then says to mom ardently "let me assure you of the violence of my affections", and Alyssa and I crack up, while mom gets up to give dad a kiss. Brey grins at them and says "that was PG". And now we're all laughing. You'll tell me if it's any good? Mom whispers to me. Alyssa tells me to bring my PJs – you're staying the night._

_As they head out the door, dad shook Brey's hand, and thanked him for bringing me home the other night, and mom gave him a hug. He smiled at me from over her shoulder, and whispered, I'll see you in a little bit._

_When I get there, Tyler isn't back yet. He's gone to pickup Tara on his motorcycle. So we play doubles ping pong downstairs while we wait. I played using a Chinese grip first, and the guys barely beat us. Then I tease them that maybe I should play using my normal shakehands grip. And they all are staring at me, thinking I'm joking. I ran the table after that, and I think the guys were relieved when Tyler and Tara showed up. Tyler insists on playing me. So I skunk him 7-0. I can go back to playing Chinese, I offer. Let's go watch this chick flick, he says in surrender._

_What a good movie. Of course, Alyssa sees Brey as Henry Crawford, the inconstant charmer. When Fanny and Edmond kiss at the end of the movie, Brey tells us that he's 'always wanted to be a clergyman". He knew exactly what Alyssa was trying to tell him by her choice of the movie, and refused to dignify her rebuke. But instead of getting mad or upset, he made a joke out of it and turned the tables on her. He's an impressive guy. But will she ever forgive him???_

_Oh, diary, my first proposal: Scott asked me to marry him. It's about a quarter of the way into the movie, right where it starts to get really good, during the Lover's Vows play, and Alyssa gets Brey to massage her feet, while Tyler is lying on the floor with his head in Tara's lap as she runs her fingers through his hair. I'm sitting on the end of the couch, and Scott is sitting over by himself on a beanbag. He looks around. "Really?" Then looks over at me, "alright, Sara, for symmetry', and motions me over and crackles his knuckles. I say, "no", and then tell him "come here, he-man", and point at my feet. Tyler and Brey think this is hilarious. So he sits on the floor and I give him a neck rub. After a minute, he drones 'this is the best movie - ever'. And when he falls asleep, everyone is staring at me with their mouths open, so I sign them to watch the movie. He's out for the count, and misses the rest of the movie, but I still massage his scalp to keep my hands busy. I get jostled when Alyssa throws a pillow at Brey during the credits, Scott starts to wake up and I go back to massaging his neck. Sara, he says like he's in a trance, "will you marry me?" I tell him that he'd be a trophy for any girl, and if he still feels the same way in five years, then we'll talk, although he'd better be kneeling and have a diamond ring. I can't wait that long; I'm going to fight Teish for your hand first chance I get. The others are laughing, and Tara is looking jealous. Now careful getting up, I tell him. And you might want to drink a lot of water. I'm next, Brey says. Nope, I've only got eyes for Scott tonight; he did me the honor of proposing, after all. Who then leans back, and tries to look up at me. Wow. Thank you, Sara; you're amazing; you know that, right? Five years, I smile at him; I'll be checking the days off my calendar, handsome._

_Tyler tells us that he's going to bring Tara home. When they leave, Alyssa says that we should play some cards. So we sit at the kitchen table and teach the guys how to play pinochle. Scott and I partner up. We have really good cards, and our hands fit, so we get to 100 quickly; they didn't win a hand. Brey bids ridiculously high on one hand and proudly lays down 10s around. Alyssa and I laugh really hard at this, as Brey reads the scoring sheet again that Nyush had written up, then smacks his forehead with his palm. Sorry, Allie, he says contritely. Wait a minute: unlucky at cards, lucky in love? And he gives Alyssa this wolfish grin. He's such a funny guy._

_Up in her room as we get ready to go to bed, I tease her. So we're going to be sisters, I say excitedly. She gives me a serious look. You need to be careful flirting with my brother. He really does like you. My first proposal, I sigh, and at age 17. She doesn't think this is funny and is frowning at me. He's safe - as long as I'm with Teish. This gets her grinning. I want to talk about what happened at Homecoming, I tell her. Our dates ditched us...what are we going to do about that? Extenuating circumstances, Alyssa replies. And they didn't wear tuxes. At least Teish tried, with his dad's old suit. But Nyush and his costume? Alyssa is silent for awhile. I don't get him. When we were alone, we talked easily and had a lot of fun; I've never danced with anyone at that level. But when we're in class, he puts on this stoic Indian mask and ignores me. Just watch and see what will happen at school on Monday. He won't even acknowledge that I'm in the same room, and Teish will apologize for him._

_How should I handle Teish? Hear him out. He'll have his reasons for leaving. And he'll make it up to you. I really like him, Sara. "If you leave him for my brother, I've got dibs - sister." I let this slide. What are you going to do with Nyush? I'll confront him, if I can ever get him alone. I'm thinking that I'll write him a note telling him to meet me in the library during lunch, and we can work it out there. Goodnight Sara. I love you, sweetie, she tells me, and then cuddles with her teddy bear and goes to sleep. I stay awake awhile thinking about what penance I'm going to ask of Teish. Maybe he'll sneak into my house and lay a bouquet of flowers next to my pillow as I sleep..._


	26. At the Manse

T., I think I need to talk to Sara about doing my unauthorized biography, his uncle Raymond teases him. Their aunt Dev continues his train of thought, smiling at her husband. 

If she keeps this up, you're going to be the most sought after bachelor at Excelsior. Come on, please cheer up, T., it hurts us to see you like this. And no, you cannot join your uncle Tobias and his warriors of ILF to wreak havoc. Get that out of your mind, she tells him in a tone that brooks no contradiction. 

Tob ought to get a star on Hollywood Boulevard, Raymond says chuckling. Can ever he sell the red power rhetoric to those rubes. OH, he takes a deep breath, and starts laughing again at his wife's efforts to keep a straight face. She gives up, and bursts out laughing too.

Ah, the prodigal son returns. Bought any more new cars for random strangers, Jim? 

No, sir, and we've already had this discussion. I bought it for me, not for her. Nyush responds. 

Let it go, Raymond. His aunt says. I'm very proud of what you did, Jim. It reflects well on you, and on this family. They love you at that dealership. Salesman of the month, I'm told...there's actually a plaque with your name on it. 

Raymond chuckles, and shakes his head in amusement. 

Jim bends down to kiss his aunt on the check, and then stands behind his seat and nods his head in a bow to his uncle, who nods back, and at his brother, who ignores him. He takes his seat, and a servant brings a plate to the table. 

Their aunt Dev points a finger at her husband. I'm smitten with the notion that my dashing and handsome husband made a fortune through his drive and brilliance... and the blessing of Providence, so that my noble savage nephews can spend it, but like gentlemen, she says emphatically, pointing at each of them in turn. 

"All is vanity", Raymond wails to the ceiling in mock frustration.

Did you read the latest missive from Sara's diary? Raymond asks Nyush. 

Of course. Reading the account, you get the sense that she's mirroring herself on her friend Alyssa. It's remarkable, because in my opinion, she became a better version of her, and not a pale imitation, as the journal entries would suggest to date. I wonder what the inflection point was, and am eager to read it, I confess. I have the highest regard for Sara. Nyush concludes his response. 

His uncle nods approvingly. Well-articulated, Jim. 

But not for Alyssa? his brother asks angrily. 

He speaks, their aunt says, feigning shock. 

I don't think she's the type of person who keeps a diary, Nyush responds whimsically, looking between his uncle and aunt, who smile at his subtle dig. 

I take your meaning to be that she is not capable of reflection and growth. May I be excused from the table, sir, he asks his uncle, who nods. I'm going to the club to hit for awhile. Teisha bows his head curtly to each, and kisses his aunt's cheek, and then leaves the room in a huff. 

I wouldn't want to play against Sara. You've seen those pictures, Raymond says, to underscore his point. Nyush looks at his uncle. 

It was the audience that defeated him. Why do you think she changed racquets with that kid? And talked about her battleaxe and slaughtering him. She psyched him out and won over the crowd. Same with charging the net after her serve. Would you want to be the guy that hit Sara with a tennis ball, and she starts crying,and the photographers are taking pictures? That guy would be lynched. One on one, private setting, T. would crush her; he's getting that good. But in public, he doesn't stand a chance. 

Did you tell him this? his aunt asks. 

Why? It helps him blow off steam; better than burning buildings with Uncle Toby.

You scare me sometimes, nephew. His uncle observes dryly. You're very old for such a young man. 


	27. Motortrend

magazine comes out with an issue showing a beat up junker VW in a shop garage. Captioned: **Motortrend's Car of the Year.** The banner below reads. _An exclusive followup on the Indian brothers in Sara's diary._

Inside is a two page spread of a panoramic shot of a silver VW Gulf R32 in the circular drive of a huge mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean at dusk. 

_I told them they could buy any car they wanted. No limits. We love these boys like they were our own, and wanted to make an extravagant gesture to show them that. So I was upset when Jim drives this back. But he tells me quietly that it's what's under the hood that matters, that it drives like a fighter jet, and yet it'll be easy to park at their school. I was skeptical, so he convinced me to take my wife for a ride. Now I think we drive it more than they do, he says chuckling. –their uncle Raymond_

A photo of the gated entrance to the Excelsior Day School.

_T. didn't want a car. Said that he'd be happy to run to school. That it was only thirty miles. –their aunt Dev_

Inset: A picture of a yellow VW Beetle, its door open to show a flower in the bud vase, a Toby Keith CD in the cup holder, in the middle of a lot full of new cars.

**Feature Article**

I was broke and divorced, and hated my job. Then my old beater car happens to break down right near this upscale VW dealership. They didn't want to touch it. No one will even look at me, let alone speak to me. So I snuck into the shop, and there's this superbly dressed, handsome young man talking with a mechanic underneath a car up on a hoist, and I interrupted them, and asked about my old car, which is over in the far, far corner. The mechanic looked over, and said that I might want to consider an upgrade. I started to cry, while the young man thanked the mechanic. And said that he was going to take care of this customer. So he took me out on the lot, and sold me. He was the car salesman every customer dreams of meeting. I raised every objection in the book, and he was so smooth and polished, like he'd been selling cars all his life, and he talked me into it.

Which of our German-engineered performance vehicle draws you, he asked me, and then started talking about each in detail, when I cut him off and said 'The Beetle". You have such good taste. He told me, and gave me this knowing look. Then he asked me my color preference, while slipping in this subtle dig on his competitors, something about Henry Ford and the color black, and his one-upmanship is so politely snobbish that I pointed to a yellow one, and agreed that black won't work parked out in the sun all day. Then he said 'I'm feeling it". What? I asked him. The bond you are beginning to form with your new car. That I had to test drive it while my blood is up and the sparkle is in my eye. And he ran off so gracefully to get the keys from his "sales manager". 

The way he introduced me to my Beetle was so seductive. The lights blinked and the locks popped open when he pressed the fob. It's just said, "Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm enchanted. Come and have a seat". All the things a man would say in a romance novel upon meeting the heroine. Then he got the door for me and gave me the keys and I started it. It's purring, he said, now let's hear it roar. And we went for a ride. 

I'm thirsty, he announced. And told me that his name is Jim and that he had just moved here from Michigan, and was still adjusting to our dry heat. So he had me pull into this drive thru, and got two icees. I was the one who was dying of thirst; I don't know how he knew that. After we got our drinks, he pulled out this thick money clip and peeled off a $20 for the attendant and motioned for me to take off without waiting for change. When he found out my name is Beatrice, he almost went through the roof, he was so ecstatic. And told me that she's an angel who took Dante from purgatory to heaven, and now you're here with me... I laughed so hard. 

Then he asked me what I do for a living. So I told l him that I work in a large medical office handling billing and patient records and hate my job. He then told me that there is dignity in all work, and moments of grace to be found, such as meeting you, Beatrice - emphasizing my name, even for a car salesman. I was so touched. Then he started selling me on the sound system and asked me what my tastes are. I said country. And he steepled his hands like it's an answer to prayer, and said in thanksgiving, "Finally, I meet someone under thirty who doesn't like rap music". He was such a charmer. Then I blabbed about all my problems, and he listened so intently. He was interested, and not just being polite. It was so nice to be actually heard. I told him how my husband had cleaned out our bank account and ran off with a younger woman from his office.

He looked ahead for a long time, then he told me that he would come back. He then said something so melancholy that it was out of character. "For some, wisdom has come late, and we don't know what we had until she's gone". I was so astonished and just staring at him, that I almost crashed the car. Eyes on the road, he shouted quickly, just in time. And then he said that I'll have moved on, and he would know it when he saw this car in my drive, just like this song says, and he turned up Toby Keith singing "who's that man". It was such a powerful moment. I've bought that CD since. 

We drove for awhile in silence. Then I thanked him for showing me the car, but said that I really cannot afford it. And he told that that I wouldn't believe the incentives that are going on right now. That the dealership has a huge inventory, and is very motivated to sell. I'm pretty sure I can get you into this car for a song, he said. Then he asked me to wait five minutes so he can look over my previous "chariot" for trade in with his sales manager. 

So I sat next to this young man in the lobby who is all teared up looking at pictures of Sara at the White House. It was Teisha - but you'd never recognize him with his short hair. Looking back, the only tell was the braided rawhide thong on his bare ankle just above these expensive leather loafers, which probably cost more than I used to make in a week. I patted his hand, told him that I love her too, and that she's like Cinderella, and then he looked at me, unashamed of the tears in his eyes, and said, "I'm really happy for her". And then started crying silently into his hands. I tried to comfort him, but he quickly regained his composure, and thanked me, and handed me the magazine. 

Then the sales manager came with Jim standing a little ways behind him. He was excited, and told me that I'm not going to believe this, but that corporate had been looking for six months for a car like mine, one with high miles from Southern California, that they wanted it for R&D, and that it would be going back to Germany where it was born, if I would agree to an exchange. Then Teisha said "talk about Cinderalla", and I told him that I was keeping this magazine, which made him smile. 

Jim seemed to get upset that he wouldn't get his commission, and his sales manager yelled at him for bringing that up in front of a customer, and sent him slinking back to wait in his office. I begged him not to fire him, and defended him for doing such a good job of selling me on the car. I had no idea he was helping me; I thought I was helping him at the end. _Beatrice laughs_. 

Anyway, my life is totally changed. My ex-husband did try to come back, but I'm seeing someone else now. And we go line dancing every weekend. He's so romantic and such a gentleman.

And I have a new job that I want to get up for and go to work in the morning. My life has been like a fairy tale since I met Jim.

Inset: a closeup picture of a wooden plaque that says Salesman of the Month. _Jim Longfellow_ inscribed on a brass tag.

**Q &A with Beatrice.**

_How did you find out about what happened?_

When you buy any vehicle from this dealership, you get two free oil changes and a complete inspection free...such incredible service. So I went back there soon after because my check engine light came on – turns out I forgot to close the gas cap till it clicked - and they treated me like royalty. Couldn't do enough for me. There was a paint chip in my fender from where a rock from a neighbor's lawn mower hit it, and they insisted on me taking a loaner so they could repaint it. 

The sales manager came out to say hello. And I asked him how Jim is doing, and if he still worked here. He didn't say anything and just took me to the salesman of the month plaque in the lobby. Then he asked me to come into his office and that he'd like to hear the story of how his youngest salesman performed. Well, it turns out that he's the owner of the dealership, actually a bunch of dealerships. So I told him the entire story, and he started to cry. "It's that I'm so happy to see a truly satisfied customer", he said, still playing along. When I stopped in after work to return the loaner and pick up my Beetle the next day, he told me that he's got an opening in accounts payable and billing at his headquarters and would I be interested? So that's how I got my new job. 

I love it here; it's like a big family. If you're going to buy a car, you have to get one from us. But it was my boyfriend who told me the story over dinner on our first date. Remember that older mechanic who was talking with Jim, when this tale started? The one who told me that I might want to start thinking about an upgrade? He is such a Marlboro man when he suits up and puts his cowboy hat on. _Beatrice sighs_. We have such fun together. But anyway, he told me the other side of the story. How Jim and his brother T. are some of the richest young men in the area, and could buy any car they want, but T. doesn't want a car, and Jim chose an R32. That he and Jim were working on tuning up his suspension when I meet them. That he spent his entire monthly allowance on my car, and that his uncle was furious. That he and Jim were actually quite close now, and worked together on restoring my old car on the weekends up at this palatial mansion way up on the coast.

 _Inset picture:_ a middle aged woman in a dress wearing cowboy boots, having a great time dancing next to a bearded man in a cowboy hat and a rodeo belt buckle. They are looking happily at each other, and clapping with the line.

_Have you seen Jim since?_

No, he's in school, and I don't want to intrude. I love him so much, just like I feel about Sara, except he's real to me because we've actually met. There must be something in the water in upper Michigan, she laughs. 


	28. Vladimir Putin

**White House Joint Press Conference**

Summing up, Vlad and I had a productive meeting. Our interests are aligned, and our two countries are committed to stabilizing the breakaway Republic of Dagestan, and alleviating the refugee crisis. Now we'll take some questions.

Yes, RoseAnn.

Mr. President, have you heard anything from Sara, since the latest diary revelation?

The President gives the reporter a stern look, and is about to reprove her when the Russian President looks over, and says with a slight accent, "yes, this would I like to know", in deliberately awkward syntax.

The President glances over to him, and then looks back at the press, and suddenly grins.

I have. I talked to her on the phone the other evening, after the latest edition came out. It's like water off a ducks back to her. He looks over at the Russian President. She told me that she had a rough time, until her friend Ethan, remember him...

The Russian president grabs his shoulder and makes a pained expression. The press corps laughs. 

...handed her a note in an envelope in French class, addressed to "The Dread Sara", he explains, using finger quotes. That she read it at lunch and it was how she got her groove back.

What did it say? a normally serious White House correspondent yells eagerly.

_I've always admired that you never wear sunglasses_.

The Russian president nods vigorously in agreement.

Sara explained to me that she took this to mean that she's never hid who she was before, so why should she start now?

The press corps applauds. The President makes a calming motion with his hands.

Then I asked to speak to her roommate, Alyssa. And asked how she was doing. She said that she had been sober for forty days now, he pauses to chuckle, AND that she and Sara were thinking about joining a convent after graduation; since no boy would ever ask them out now. And that they were going to rent "the Sound of Music" this weekend to explore the idea further. But then she said, "thank God for Ethan, because my plan was to write to this awful diary of my own: something so vain, and selfish, and shallow, and manipulative, and leave it on a park bench somewhere for the press to find - just to give Sara a breather".

The Russian President has his face in his hands, and is rocking with laughter. 


	29. Malibu

**Residence of Roger Redford @ twilight**

Thank you all for gathering here to support the legal defense fund for the Warriors of ILF. Now we all enjoyed that amazing drum session. The chants and dancing gave me goosebumps; the hairs on the back of my neck actually stood up. The host says, looking around at the glitterati and Hollywood power brokers in the firelight, who are nodding in solemn agreement.

It's the social event of the season. Some have flown in all the way from the south of France just to attend this $10,000 a plate event; rumors being that some paid as high as $50,000 to get pair of invitations, deliberately limited to forty people, to give it a more intimate feel.

Now to introduce our speaker, I'm going to read an excerpt out of the last entry of Sara's stolen diary. Some of our friends were able to reach an accommodation so that we obtained a pre-release copy, provided that I commit it to the flames when I'm done reading it. 

His audience gasps, and huddles closer to the fire. He puts on his lighted glasses, looks out at those gathered, announcing gravely "in medias res", then proceeds to read in his firm and clear voice, with the practiced diction that decades of experience in film have given him.

_So Alyssa and I follow Nyush into his house. On the outside it was grey and weathered and blended with the trees. But the inside was like - wow. Not rustic, not flashy, but just amazing. These exposed huge wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling. Maple wood floors, dark leather couches and rawhide-bound chairs, and a piano over in a corner._

_I wonder if Teish plays. I'm going to ask him next time I see him. I would so love for him to play for me. I'll be sitting in one of those rawhide chairs, or laying on that bearskin rug in front of the stone fireplace....no, you will not, Sara. Though we are going to get married here, on the lake. Maybe a double wedding, like in Pride and Prejudice. I really think Alyssa has a crush on Nyush now._ _Although still Paris for the Honeymoon; I'll insist on that. I won't have three years of studying French under that troll go to waste._

_So Nyush tells us to make ourselves at home, and that drinks are in the fridge, and that he's going to change into something more appropriate for dinner. So I follow Alyssa over to the kitchen, which has all the state of the art appliances and granite countertops! She opens the fridge, and tells me I've got to see this, and points at an unopened four pack of Perrier, with a lemon sitting on top of it. We start to giggle uncontrollably._

_Then Nyush comes back, and he looks nice wearing a rugby shirt, but in his bare feet? Oh duh. Wood floor+ socks=thud. He asks us what we'd like to drink, and tells me that Teish bought some of that French water that I like. Alyssa and I look at each other without giggling, and manage to say tap water. So he brings out these glasses from a cupboard; Mason jars-like what my grandma makes raspberry jam in. Different._

_Then says he'll give us a whirlwind tour of the "lodge", which must be how Indians say house, or timber mansion, more like it. Our lodge. Don't use the word house again to Teish. In the main room there's books everywhere on shelves. I didn't recognize many of the authors. Maybe if I didn't have a TV like them I'd read more. Or become a crazy vampire killer like Buffy. Teish and I will have a TV when we live here. _

_Alyssa was really interested in the family pictures. She asked about the wedding picture, if that was his parents, and he said yes. His mother is so beautiful and she's just beaming up at his father who is tall and stern, although I like his suit. All men look better in a suit. They obviously got married in a church because there's this priest who is standing in front of them, and they have beads and a cross wrapped around their hands. Might have to give on the lake wedding at our LODGE._

_What happened to his mother? I think it's something that he'll tell me when the time is right. I'm not going to ever ask him outright; well, maybe after we get engaged._

_Alyssa asks about the picture of the soldier from Vietnam. I don't see it right away because I'm still planning our wedding in my head. I hear Nyush say that's his uncle, and they don't talk about him. I see her shudder and turn away to follow him. But I stay there and look at the picture, and that has to be the most scary man I've ever seen. I'm so glad he was on our side over there. His eyes are just dead. I'm shuddering thinking about it, even now. Smoking a cigarette, holding a beer in one hand and a shotgun in the other, looking right into the camera. He's shirtless, and has no body fat at all. Kind of like Nyush actually, although of course, I haven't seen him with his shirt off. I remember seeing some white scars above his dogtags. Bullet wounds? He's a killer. Just remorseless. I hope my brother NEVER looks like that. But this country needs those kind of men when we go to war..._

Redford looks up at his audience, who are just awestruck, and throws the paper on the fire. An action star, who makes $10MM a picture, leaps forward, pulls the paper out of the fire with his hand, and starts stamping out the flames. 

Get him out of here, a voice commands from the darkness, and Toby steps forward into the firelight. He's bronzed from the sun, wearing his trademark Vietnam field jacket open and shirtless, and khaki Gramicci pants, no shoes. He gracefully squats down to pick up the magazine, and throws it back into the fire. While several of the warriors of ILF manhandle the action star out to his car; he's only now realizing how badly he's burned his hand.

My white daughter was correct. I was a killer. Because my country needed me to be. I've killed men on almost every continent (counting with his fingers to himself). I've killed men with my bare hands, with knifes, and of course, with guns and explosives.

But that man is dead, and his ghost stands before you.

You all know about our raid on the National Enquirer. While the most powerful man in the world wept helplessly, the Warriors of ILF stepped up to defend the honor of our white daughter. And we will do so again. Now...


	30. Sundry Perspectives

**The OReilly Factor** , interviewing Qewt Gingrich

...now I gotta say that the President's party is going to do very well in the upcoming midterms as a result of the successful helicopter raid on that remote compound in Iraq. And the leaked photos of the deceased dictator wearing Sara's purple dress, with a butterfly knife stuck in his heart bearing the calling card of the Recon Marines sends a very clear message to our enemies: _Don't mess with the U.S._

(Crosstalk) It was ill considered and reckless. His expeditionary foreign policy will destabilize the entire region. (More crosstalk)

We're going to have to disagree on this, and let the folks decide.

Now Q, what is your take on Sara's last diary entry? 

Biltmore, as you know, I'm a historian. And I see Sara as the new Abigail Adams. She's a natural storyteller. The pictures she draws of the people whom she meets are so vivid, and her insights about them are so unique. I've got to say that I'm disappointed that her diary ended where it did. As a former politican, I was eagerly looking forward to reading her take on our current President. I love Sara too, but I'm just going to come right out and say that someone would be doing the nation a public service if he stole her next dairy from that Academy, before the midterm elections next fall.

OReilly looks stunned. Then abruptly takes off his microphone, you S@#$@@#, and launches himself across the table. The screen cuts to a VW commercial, which shows Beatrice watering her lawn, and then the flower of the Beetle that's parked in her drive.

**People** magazine: Excelsior students talk about the Indian Brothers

A picture of an Asian girl wearing glasses, looking seriously at the camera.

_We have pre-Calculus together. He's not chatty, but he's not afraid to ask for help either, if he doesn't understand. He introduced himself to me the first day of class, before I knew he was famous, and just said, "Hi, I'm Jim". Most people ask me what nationality I am because I'm Asian and resent me because I'm smart...there goes the curve, right? Not Jim, he accepts me for who I am. We eat lunch together a lot, and he always takes my tray afterwards. Doesn't make a production about it. Just does it_. –Sonya

A picture of a group of pretty girls wearing plaid skirts and white blouses with vests, holding their textbooks, looking sadly at the camera.

_T. doesn't talk. Ever. In class he just looks at his books. Out of class, he just looks at the floor. I think he's really sad that he cannot live in the wild like Tarzan. Or maybe it's because of Sara's diary. We'll never know_. -Taryn

A picture of a darkly tanned athletic man with a goattie in baggy shorts wearing a gold chain and an earring.

_T. is the most intense player on the team. He's not a serve and volley player. He goes for the win with each shot. There's no letup on his second serve, and he hits the ball so hard. He barely made the team when he first came here, but he's moving up the ranks. And he's so quick on his feet, it's scary._ –Tennis coach, former pro #39 USTA, 1984

A picture of a group of guys, wearing rugby shirts, arms around shoulders, laughing.

_Jim is so cool. He doesn't play sports, but was walking by when our coach was trying to start the bus to get us to an out of town tournament, but the ignition would just go click-click-click. He opened a panel, grabbed a tire iron, slid under it and tapped the starter, says try it now- and it fired right up. Ruined his clothes, but he didn't care. We made him an honorary member of the team, and he's got one of our shirts now._ _Although he won't wear it around campus because he says "that would be stolen valor"_. –Excelsior Griffins

A picture of some cute girls on the green, midriffs showing, smiling and holding hands.

_We love Jim. He is the coolest guy. One of our friends, the hottest girl in school, just threw herself at him, when she learned that Sara thought that Alyssa had a crush on him. Right in front of everybody at lunch in the cafeteria, using a microphone, she asks him out to the Governor's Ball. He walks up and thanks her by name. Then turns off the microphone and whispers something to her. And she's just astonished. She won't tell anybody what he said, but says that she'll treasure it, and that he is the most amazing guy. And then he takes his friend Sonya to the governor's ball. Such a class act. -Jenny_

**Page Six: The Los Angeles Times**

Caption: T. suffers nervous breakdown?

_This reporter attended a black tie fundraiser for the governor's reelection campaign at the coastal mansion of the now famous Indian brothers this past Saturday. Jim continues to squire around Sonya, and his Uncle Raymond and Aunt Dev dazzled the assembled donors with their flair and gusto as they danced the tango. But the highlight of the evening was a virtuoso performance by T. on the Bosendorfer grand. He spoke in hushed tones, the audience straining to hear, about some obscure Russian pianist named Victor Nabokov. "Some of you know his tragic story, and that attempting his work is not only technically demanding, but also forces the pianist to navigate between the Scylla and Charybdis of the insanity and despair that ended up consuming him. I give you, The Wolf Hunt". He then sat down and arranged two sheets of music with Cyrillic handwritten notes in the margins and launched into a bravura performance._

_The spellbound audience was mesmerized by way his hands attacked the piano. The music that came forth was dark, resonant, and exultantly brutal. The haunting leitmotif called forth in this writer a vision of rough men on horse drawn sleighs, illuminated by swinging lanterns, charging through a blizzard, racing to the mournful cry of hounds, as they run down the wolf - over the vast expanse of a frozen arctic lake._

_When he finished. Complete silence engulfed the room. But then he started shaking. Sonya quickly ran up to the piano. Closed the keyboard. And then slapped him hard, to the astonishment of everyone present. She then marched over and threw the sheet music into the fire, while wiping off her hands, as if to say, good riddance. All this while his brother Jim led the hysterically laughing T. away, as the guests looked on in grave concern, whispering to each other. It was the most amazing performance, but at what a cost. Aspiring pianists – play Nabokov at your peril._

(flashback)

Got that out of your system, T.? Sonya asks him in the other room. I cannot believe you covered one of my favorite Korn songs for the governor. It's On – really? Are you trying to respond to Sara's diary? But to sell it as the work of some obscure Russian pianist, and name it the Wolf Hunt... that's brilliant. She laughs, and T. grins at her. 

Jim struggles and fails to keep his composure and laughs too. 

We better stay in here for the rest of the evening, tending you, she sighs. But you could have embarrassed your aunt and uncle. You're too reckless. Was there a Victor Nabokov, or did you make him up? Sonya asks. 

I'm sure there was, T. replies chuckling. The Soviets liquidated thirty million people behind the Iron Curtain. The law of large numbers would suggest it. 

Jim shakes his head. Thank you for the heads up, Sonya. Now I'm going back to our guests, and will comfort our aunt that you are alright, and just need some rest and quiet. Pull it together, he tells his brother sternly, then they clasp arms Roman style. That was incredible. If Sonya hadn't whispered the truth to me, I'd have never known. 

I did it for me; I needed that, his brother replies seriously. 


	31. The Harbor Club

_MidSunday morning, after early church service_

Uncle, I'm really worried about Teisha. I saw on the news a report that he had this nervous breakdown playing the piano at that soiree for the governor last weekend, and that he wasn't in school this week. I want to go out there and help him. Sara too, but we don't see how she could come without causing a media circus. I know that my presence would do him some good; even if I'm only able to sit by his bedside and hold his hand, or read to him, or hold the phone while Sara talks to him. Something...I'll figure it out when I get there. Now, I'd like you to fly me there today, she says giving her uncle a determined look.

No, Alyssa. Now I admire your....she cuts him off. 

Well then I'll drive my Jeep. Take me a little bit longer, but I need to do this, she says emphatically. I've made up my mind; you cannot talk me out of it. Her uncle nods seriously and takes a deep breath.

He's fine. Better than ever, actually. Her uncle breaks down chuckling. Alyssa is annoyed by his callousness and asks skeptically, How can you know that? I saw his aunt and uncle on TV the other day, and they looked really troubled. And the other students say that Jim is really somber, Sonya too.

She looks hurt by his obvious hilarity, barely under control. He catches his breath. 

Jim and Sonya are just playing a part - and enjoying it, I think, and he starts shaking again. 

She's scowling at him and looks like she's about ready to leave the table. Their uncle and aunt aren't in on it, for a good reason, he says in a high voice, lifting a hand in the air. Give me a minute to compose myself, and I'll tell all.

When his aunt and uncle insisted that he play for the governor, who suggested the idea, having read about how Sara wanted him to play for her - Teisha decided to cover some heavy metal rock song on a two hundred thousand dollar grand piano in front of the governor and all of California high society, AND successfully passed it off as a composition from a fictitious insane Russian composer. When he finished, he started to shake because he was trying to control his laughter at how gullible they were. (Her uncle breaks out again in dry heaves.) Alyssa is horrified. 

Why would he do that? She asks in a breathy whisper full of shock, which sobers up her uncle. He reaches out for her hand, and holds it on the table. And looks at her steadily. 

Because he's angry and reckless, and loves Sara and knows that she once loved him, but their future together has been vitiated. Only Sonya caught it - turns out that it was one of her favorite rock bands, KORN, spelled with a K, not a C. And she whispered what he was doing to Jim, and he came up with a plan on the spot. When T. finished, she was to run over to the keyboard, close it, and slap him hard on the cheek, and then burn the music sheets while he "helped" his brother out of the room, laughing hysterically as it turned out.

I'm told that the Russian ambassador filed a formal protest with our State Department for the wanton destruction of a national treasure that T. had somehow come into. That his performance is now the stuff of legend. A tormented genius, like Van Gogh. He'll never be asked to play again in public, for fear that he'll suffer "another" breakdown. (Alyssa's mouth is hanging open.)

When I first heard about his supposed breakdown, I had the same thought as you, and wanted to help him. (He pats her hand as he tells her this.) So I called his uncle, and offered to do anything within my power, and mentioned that I had contacts with some of the principals at Bethesda. Jim heard that I was on the phone, and asked to speak to me privately. He told me the story, and explained that he and Sonya convinced Teisha to use this as an opportunity to reinvent himself. That he could always go back to being the silent and angry T. at any time.

So - his aunt and uncle, his school, and even the media will be walking on eggshells when he goes back to Excelsior tomorrow. And they'll all be rooting for him as he slowly tries to become his former gregarious self again - or not - that's up to him. Jim told me that he was able to sell is brother on the plan because it would be the only possible way for him to be able to get back together with Sara. (Alyssa covers her open mouth with her hand.)

So now you know. It's so brilliant and improvisational. I'm in awe of him, her uncle admits. Oh, I did call his uncle Raymond back yesterday, and "checked in" to see how Teisha was doing. 

He's talking and eating, no longer under observation, and wants to go back to school. We think the worst is behind us, his uncle told me, and the doctors expect a full recovery. (Alyssa tries to suppress a smile and then giggles.)

I asked if I might speak to Jim. He picked up, and I told him that a charity doubles tennis tournament to benefit suffering musicians might be the ticket; and that I looked forward to watching him and his brother play Ethan and Sara. 

What did he say? He laughed and told me that he had better work on his serve then, or Sara would wipe the floor with them.

Alyssa is silent for the rest of the meal, then on the way home, declares: 

I want to be at this tennis fundraiser, and I think it should have a mixer afterwards. Dress code festive. She pauses, then says in an aside. You know, that picture of Beatrice line dancing with her Marlboro man looked fun. 

I'll see to it, her uncle tells her, giving her a knowing smile. She grins back at him. 


	32. The Tonight Show

Sara shocks the host and the audience by announcing that she's going to retire from acting.

_Look, I've been in the spotlight for almost five years now_. _My fans know that I only take on roles that are wholesome and about positive transformation. Well, I've been offered the role of a lifetime._

And she pulls the prop cast off her left arm and sets it on the desk, and proudly shows her engagement ring to the audience, who cheer wildly. 

_I told my best friend, Alyssa, that we should have a double wedding, like in Pride and Prejudice, my new movie, which is coming out soon. Please see it. Do you have the clip ready, Jay?_

He's sobbing into his hands, and doesn't lookup. The producer plays it anyway, without his cue. 

The audience watches a scene where Breidyn plays Wickham, who interacts with Mr. Collins, played by Jon Heder, while Sara looks between them, playing the elder Bennett sister, Jane. Country music sensation, Kiera, plays Elizabeth. 

The audience gives Sara a standing ovation, and she tilts her head and smiles at them. Jay has his composure back, and asks, so what did Alyssa say to your double wedding idea? 

_She laughed and told me that she and Jim loved me, but they didn't want their sacrament to be a public spectacle; that they only desired the encouragement of close friends and family as witnesses. But seriously, my public wedding to the man of my dreams will be the last gift I make to my fans. Then the sunglasses come on. I wish to lead a private life as a wife and hopefully, one day, a mother, she says quietly._

And she gives Jay a hug, and blows a kiss to her fans, and starts to walk off the stage. But then she abruptly turns around, grabs her cast from the desk and walks into the audience, and gives it to a teenage girl who is crying, and then starts touching hands as her fans gather around her. 


	33. Nine Years Later

Brey's trademark silver Porsche explodes en route to the set of the finale of the James Bond prequel trilogy (the highest grossing movie series of all time) after leaving the Malibu playhouse of his girlfriend, the ravishing divorcee Angelique. Foul play is suspected; the FBI is investigating the wreckage.

**_Brey's Funeral: A life remembered_ **

_His widow, from whom he had recently separated, the former Disney actress, Sara, gave a moving eulogy at a star studded ceremony._

_"_ _He was the most charming man, with impeccable manners and taste, and always knew the right words to say on any occasion. One of the reasons I loved him is for his big heart. He was so generous, and delighted in helping others, but indirectly, so they couldn't trace it back to him. We lived on 20% of what he made, and gave away the other 80%. "I'm so blessed" was his favorite incantation. I loved him so much._

_Those of you who served in the war - know how much he admired you, and that you were his heroes. But you don't know how he came home weeping after visiting the wounded, and said that he felt like they were silently judging him. That he felt like a Jody call, and he was so ashamed to be making millions as an actor, when real men were out there fighting for their country. And how he sobbed when he told me the story of how he tried to enlist in the Marines, but the President wouldn't let him, and commissioned him there at Camp David as an officer, and then ordered him to do whatever it took it help me, or be court-martialed. "Your country needs you"._

_The spellbound audience listened as she told the story of how Brey had then helped her heal after the death of her fiancé, through his letters and by watching his small screen role as Dr. Kildare, whose persistence and decency had eventually won nurse Mary's heart._

_"He so owned that role. I was living back home and teaching high school French, and he couldn't visit, because my dad never forgave Brey for breaking up with me and hated him for not showing up at the wake. He didn't understand how totally committed Brey was to his acting, that when he was on set, they were his family, and he couldn't let everyone down by giving in to his grief. He wrote Alyssa and I a note explaining this, asking for us to forgive him, and that he would mourn the loss of his friend for the rest of his life._

_And he married me, knowing full well how damaged and broken I was, and he loved me with all of his heart. Might as well have the H. stand for Heyward, he said when he proposed. He knew how to turn hurt into laughter, and how wounded I was by those protestors with their SARA H signs: the H. stands for Helen of Troy._

_He knew that I wanted to live a quiet life and respected that. He never once reproached me for not going with him to his premieres or to all the galas. "If you want me to go, I'll go, but you have to ask", I told him once. But he just grinned and said that he didn't want to share "his brown recluse". She pauses to smile sadly at this memory._

_So I'd stay with Raymond and Dev while he was filming in LA, and volunteer at Excelsior as a substitute teacher. But when he finished shooting, we'd just up and leave. When you lead a very public life, you learn to treasure your alone time. We'd get away from it all: riding our dirtbikes, camping, exploring, just enjoying each other's company and reconnecting. He'd tell me stories all about filming and what projects were in the offing and we'd plan our future. Sometimes we'd invite friends to meet up with us, and of course, we'd travel to see them. Life with Brey was always an adventure. We had so many good years together. But then James Bond came between us._

_I begged him not to take that role, that it was too dark. He laughed and told me that I would bring him back. I did for the first two movies. But after the triumph at the box office and all the awards he just couldn't hand it off...just think off all the good we can do with the obscene amount of money they're offering. But the role is consuming you; it's not healthy. That's when he told me his secret to approaching the character: it was how he mourned his friend – that he imagined that he survived and I didn't, and how he would cope with the aftermath._ _And I slapped him so hard and told him something that should have been left unsaid. He moved out that night._

_At this point she started to weep, and a little boy in a black suit ran up from the front row and hugged her leg. "Don't cry, auntie". She picked him up and held him. "I love you, Scotty". Then she broke down completely after she exclaimed, "if only I was able to give him children"..._

_A very pregnant Alyssa, wearing dark glasses, and a black hat and vail that matched her maternity gown, got up to lead her son and Sarah back to their pew._

_Jim Longfellow, Alyssa's husband, who now runs the private equity group, Argo Capital, issued a brief statement; that his thoughts and prayers were with Sarah, and then used his trademark cane to hobble aboard a Gulfstream jet to head to the Davos summit._

_Controversy erupted when outspoken Berkley applied math professor, Sonya Wu, talked to the cameras after the committal. I'm here for Sarah, not for Wickham. I'm not going to celebrate the life of that asshole. Her long-term fiance, who made it through the quarter finals at the Australian Open today, with his phenomenal quickness and unique style of play, had no comment._

**Several evenings later**

President Colin Powell gives a ringing address to a joint session of Congress. "We will not let terrorism stand. I call on the Pashtun people to give up this vile man and his accomplices. Failure to comply will be a red line in the sand"....

An internet video is released shortly thereafter, with the aged Toby sitting among tribal elders in the highlands of Afghanistan, his faded Vietnam field jacket worn over a white man dress. "Woman are sacred among my people, he begins, and the honor of my white daughter is now restored. Now the Warriors of ILF"... 

***

**Author's Note:** _In a world where there was no 9-11._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes Pt. 2 of my five part novel, Noble Lies.


End file.
